


Body Language

by scvrletblake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Kara Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Himbo Kara, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Omega Lena Luthor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kara Danvers, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Sex, strangers to accidental mates, this story is purely a joke im sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake
Summary: Lena's heat is due and she desperately needs a good fuck, so she opens the 'porn lounge' option on her Obsidian North lenses. She gets fucked by her intruder who tried to steal cookies and she loves it. Everything is fine except Lena isn't really in a simulation while getting railed by that muscular blonde Alpha.Or the fic where Lena accidentally gets claimed by her intruder because she thought it was all a simulation.Or or this fic goes from 0 to 100 real quickly.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 232
Kudos: 1732





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> YES I started to write a new fic! I will finish the other one though (it might take me 20 years), but I really wanted to post this bc I'm lowkey proud of it lmao. It will be a much shorter fic than the other one, so expect this do have like 4-6 chapters. It can always change though but I think y'all don't really mind if I keep changing the chapter numbers.
> 
> I don't even apologise at this point for the dirty things that pass through my mind.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The calming rustling sound of the blowing spring wind eased Lena’s tense body. Her week had been another tough one with unwanted old Alphas in the boardroom, trying to seduce her. She desperately needed a personal bodyguard to remind them of their place. But unfortunately, everything her previous bodyguards did was goggle at her cleavage. Instead of making her feel safe, they made her feel uncomfortable.

It was a waste of time and money.

People, especially Alphas weren’t accustomed to have an Omega in a position of power or rather, to have them as their boss. And yet here was Lena fucking Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp, the company she rebranded after her malicious brother went to jail and her poisonous adoptive mother disappeared from the surface.

Now Lena was sitting in the middle of her king-sized bed with spread legs and two fingers stuffed into her pussy, aiming for a release she’d been building up to the whole week. She had been feeling so horny lately. Maybe her heat was due in a few days, she wasn’t really certain of it.

If her heat was indeed due in a few days, Lena knew she wouldn’t get a satisfying release with only her fingers or vibrators. She needed the real deal which meant an Alpha to take care of her needs. That’s what she always did when her heat was getting closer to its peak. Arranging a one-night stand in a chunky hotel room, signing a non-disclosure agreement with the Alpha and get it over with.

Sometimes, the Alphas who had agreed to such terms were either just horny and egoistic or very terrible in bed. But what all of them had in common was, that they put their own pleasure over Lena’s which was actually the contrary of the agreement. Due to that Lena preferred to sweat her heats through with all kinds of kinky vibrators and some self-healing baths.

The phone started to ring, startling Lena out of her self-time and tornado of thoughts. Lena groaned in displeasure and withdrew her fingers out of her achingly wet cunt. She cleaned them on a towel before plugging out her phone out of the charger to answer the call.

“Lena Luthor speaking.” She somewhat panted with her most bitchy and monotone boardroom voice.

“Lena, hola corazón, how are you?” The voice behind the phone answered with a hint of exaggerated enthusiasm.

“I told you to stop calling me like that, Andrea.” Lena rolled her eyes, being completely aware that Andrea couldn’t see it.

“Pfft, I’ll call you mi corazón until the day you finally settle for an Alpha.” Andrea scoffed through the phone.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. “That’s never gonna happen Andy. You know I don’t settle for less.”

“Then don’t get pissed at me for literally calling you my heart. I mean, it’s not like I’m insulting you.” Andrea protested.

“Whatever. Why are you calling? I’m busy right now.” Lena pointed out, getting herself ready for bed.

A short gasp came from the other side of the line. “Lena Luthor have I interrupted you while you were masturbating?”

“No,” Lena denied quickly. Fuck, was she that easy to fathom?

“Oh honey,” Andrea tsked, “I can smell your torment up to here.”

“Okay fine, perhaps I was taking care of myself but… ugh, I don’t know.” A wave of uncertainty crashed onto Lena’s mentally suffocating walls.

“Why does it sound like you’re not releasing your stress?” Andrea asked intriguingly.

“Because I’m not,” Lena admitted, “I just wish I could have like a personal sex robot programmed to do everything I say.” She groaned desperately. “I mean doesn’t Obsidian North have something similar to that?”

Andrea chuckled on the other side of the line. “Well, I told you I wasn’t going to create a porn lounge for the lenses but,” She dragged out the last word, “I might did something alike, but it’s private. Only a limited number of people have access to it.”

Fuck, Lena really needed that sort of thing right now. “Would you be willing to add someone onto that limited number list?” She questioned, mentally crossing her fingers for Andrea to say yes.

“Under no circumstances,” Andrea declared while Lena sighed out a fatigued sigh. At least she didn’t have to go to work the next day since Jess explicitly prohibited her to set foot on the property of L-Corp on a Sunday except if it was an emergency. Therefore, she had another day of time to get her heat in control. “But lucky you, you’re already on that list.” Andrea added shortly after. “Although I will never make this public, it’s not market ready yet. There might be some glitches.”

Oh, thank fucking God she was on that list. “Wait, who is on that list anyway except me and you of course?” Lena arched an eyebrow.

From the other side of the phone call came a short and breathy laugh. “You know, just me and you,” Andrea purposely set a long pause before continuing. “And that one Asian guy who paid me three million dollars to make his favourite hentai become a real-life story with him as a main character.”

“Andy what the fuck. Are you serious?” Lena gasped and chuckled in response.

“Oh please,” Andrea scoffed scornfully, “The cancer charity I donated the money to will never find out those three million dollars belonged to that horny rich Asian dude.”

They laughed about three full minutes until they both calmed down and Lena spoke again.

“Okay now back to seriousness. What exactly is going to happen when I go into the ‘porn lounge’ as you call it?” Lena asked.

“You will get transported to a simulation of your current location which I strongly assume is your penthouse right now. Then the algorithm will run a few tests and conclude a realistic scenario of what could happen in there if you weren’t alone. In your case a female blonde Alpha—”

“I beg your pardon?” Lena gasped in a sarcastic manner. “Just because my last relationships had the same hair colour, doesn’t mean I have a type and besides, I got over Lana and Harley.” She dismissed quickly.

“And Imra.” Andrea concurred smugly.

“For the record her hair was dyed at that time. That doesn’t count.” Lena pointed out.

“You’re such a useless bottom lesbian.” Andrea said with a humorous tone.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, I’m not the one who’s gonna get railed tonight.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Okay bye corazón.”

Lena ended the call quickly with a mixture of a groan and a laugh. Sometimes she really loved her best friend, but she could be a lot as well. Her other best friend Sam was quite the opposite of Andrea. She was more serious when it came to certain matters and the most mature out of all three. Andrea always called her the mom of the friend group and not only because she was the only actual mother in this friendship triangle.

Sam was the first one to settle for a mate and a family. She had met her mate Alex in med school. They hit it off afterwards and not much time later Sam was already expecting their first child. The pair has been inseparable ever since.

Andrea on the other hand had her weekly rendezvous with different Alphas until one Alpha called Russell Rodgers literally fucked some sense into her. They decided to take it slow from there. Lena wasn’t quite sure if they were in a relationship or not, but it wasn’t her place to ask. She knew eventually Andrea would overthink everything and regrettably call it off if Lena asked her about her relationship status with Russell. And since Andrea hasn’t looked that happy in a long time Lena wasn’t one to interfere with that.

Noticing that her throat was dry, Lena put on her silky robe and padded over to her huge kitchen to fetch a glass of ice-cold water. The weather had already started to blossom into the sticky heat that it was going to reach as soon as the months May and June arrived. She opened the door of the balcony to get some fresh air into her apartment since it was already getting late and a crisp breeze flowed through Lena’s long raven hair. It extinguished some of the blazing fire that passed through Lena’s body.

Lena checked the time. It was time to get dirty. She walked to her closet room and looked for the dusty box of Obsidian lenses in the upper shelf. There was the pair of lenses she rarely used because she wasn’t really a fan of virtual worlds.

She placed the two lenses on her thumb and index finger and dipped her head to swipe the lenses onto her eyes. Suddenly a series of settings and options illuminated in front of Lena. She went through the list of ‘rare lounges’ and true to Andrea’s word there was indeed an option for virtual sex.

But before she could start, she had to get comfortable first because right now she was still kneeling on the floor of her closet room. She turned off and extracted the lenses. It was getting chilly, so she walked back to the kitchen to close the balcony door.

Her clit pulsated to remind her that her heat was indeed due in a short time. She pushed the curtain back to its place and shut down her eyes to steady her thoughts and perhaps to prepare her to what exotic experience was coming towards her.

A rattling sound echoed through the kitchen and Lena startlingly turned around quickly to inspect the source of the noise. She opened her eyes and her jaw fell involuntarily onto the floor when her green eyes locked with magnetic blue ones.

In front of her was a tall blonde with wide blue eyes, wearing a thin grey hoodie and black sweatpants that clung to her thighs _just_ right. Despite her baggy hoodie Lena could notice broad shoulders. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her hands were full of the cookies and other sweets that Lena stored in her deepest kitchen drawer for Ruby whenever she, Sam and Alex were in town.

Lena’s breath stocked when she noticed the blonde’s eyes roaming Lena’s body which was covered in nothing but a thin and silky robe. Underneath that robe Lena was butt naked. And besides all that, she was also entering her heat which meant she was pretty sure the air of her apartment reeked of sexual heat pheromones. But that didn’t really matter because Lena’s simulation had already started, and she was more than ready to get railed. Especially by that hunk of blonde Alpha in front of her.

That hunk of Alpha who flared her nostrils and closed her eyes to inhale Lena’s desperate scent deeply. Her pupils dilated when she opened her eyes again and she dropped all of the cookies and sweets that she tried to steal.

“Wow, my wet dream in person.” Lena crossed her arms and dropped her gaze on the Alpha’s tent between her sweatpants. She mentally scoffed at the ‘most realistic scenario’ the algorithm chose. An Alpha breaking into her penthouse to get cookies and sweets. Her penthouse which was on the 28th floor.

 _Very realistic, Andrea_ she said to herself and put a mental note to tell Andrea about the ‘realistic scenario’ algorithm that was clearly still glitching. Despite that issue everything seemed to function just well. The Alpha in front of her looked ready to be mounted on and Lena wasn’t one to be opposed to it when the blonde looked so fucking hot.

“What’s your name, Alpha?” Lena asked. She wasn’t a fan of knowing her hook-ups well. A nickname or pet name was mostly sufficient for both parties. But knowing the Alpha’s name in this rare situation wouldn’t hurt a fly and besides, Lena wanted to know the name of her wet dream in person, so she could cry out that name when she pleasured herself.

The Alpha however, remained silent. Glancing at Lena’s free breasts while releasing more of her piquant scent.

“Huh, you’re not the type for introductions. I like that,” Lena said instead, “But I’d really like to know your name. I’m Lena.” She introduced herself, placing her right hand onto her chest to show that all she wanted to know was the blonde’s name and nothing else. “And you are who?” She questioned again, this time pointing her finger at the Alpha.

It took a moment for the Alpha’s brain to register the words. “Lena,” She repeated Lena’s name with a hint of an accent. Her voice was hoarse, and it affected Lena’s throbbing clit directly. “Kara.” She answered after a pregnant pause.

Fuck Lena wasn’t sure how in the name of Jesus that simulation knew how much she liked heavy accents. She had only heard two words out of Kara’s mouth with that accent and it was already the hottest thing she had heard in a long time. It sent hot shocks straight to her clit.

“Okay let’s get down to business, Kara.” Lena replied with a flirty voice and took Kara’s hand to lead her to her master bedroom.

Lena never liked to admit that she was touch starved, but the sole fact that her body tingled in all the right kinds of ways because she was holding Kara’s hand was admitting enough.

The way to the bedroom seemed to be taking ages. Particularly because on the way, Kara tripped over her own feet and fell on the floor right in front of Lena’s barely covered cunt. Heat creeped up her cheeks and the tips of her ears reddened instantly in embarrassment. She stood up swiftly and ran her fingers though her messy ponytail to somewhat adjust the loose wisps of hair while flashing Lena a quick and sheepish smile.

Everything about Kara seemed endearing. She acted like a child but not in an annoying way. It was exactly the kind of person Lena needed in her monotonous life to lighten up her view of things. Sadly, this was all a simulation and Lena didn’t have time for someone like that anyway. Her job required her full attention (Jess would beg to differ but that’s irrelevant for the moment).

Lena let her robe slide off her shoulders and climbed to the middle of her giant bed. There, she spread her legs, giving Kara a full view of her glistening cunt, which ached to be filled by Kara’s rising tent.

Kara gaped at the sight in front of her while she peeled, almost ripped off her clothes. Holy fucking Christ, Lena sure wasn’t expecting what was concealed underneath Kara’s baggy clothes. In addition to the broad shoulders, Kara had bulging biceps, two perky breasts with nipples that stood in attention and as Lena dropped her gaze, she almost lost her sense of sight. Six taut abs hid behind a tremendous erection that bounced proudly. Droplets of excitement ran down the broad head of Kara’s cock like a fountain. Thick veins pulsated from the pressure of Kara’s upright cock.

Kara on the other hand gulped thickly and her gaze wandered from Lena’s wet pussy to her plump breasts and then to her face. When she locked her gaze with Lena’s, she whined loudly, her erection twitching in agreement. She joined Lena on the bed without leaving her gaze from Lena’s alluring eyes.

Instead of slamming her large member into Lena’s awaiting cunt, Kara hovered over Lena’s body and began to sniff on the juncture of Lena’s unmated neck. Kara bit on it lightly and Lena wasn’t sure if she was testing her because if she could, she would love for Kara to bite down harder to mark her. It wouldn’t last long anyway because after this Lena would wake up in her bed utterly alone.

As if Kara could detect her struggle, she bit down once more to shake Lena awake. Lena responded rapidly by moaning loudly and gripping Kara’s hand to show her where she needed her the most. Her wet folds throbbed and clenched around emptiness and it left Lena whimpering. She needed that huge cock inside her now.

But Kara? She took her time kissing and gently nipping on Lena’s collarbones while stroking her thighs with her hand. Her kisses continued to wander up to Lena’s neck while she murmured sounds of pleasure. She carried on nibbling on the other side of Lena’s neck, the tip of her cock brushing lightly over Lena’s body, leaving her gasping for more.

Lena couldn’t bear it any longer, she really needed something, anything inside her but all Kara did was work her up even more than she already was. A tear ran down her cheek at the frustration of the emptiness in her cunt.

“Kara, please I need you inside,” She whined desperately, hoping that Kara would stop with the delicious torture she was receiving.

Kara stopped sucking on her neck and looked up with concerned eyes. Her brows knitted in a worried manner and her eyes became glassy as well. “Lena no, no cry please.” She wiped of Lena’s tears and pecked her wet cheeks gently. She hesitated for a second before she dipped her head again, but this time pressing her lips onto Lena’s.

Lena’s heart filled with warmth and secureness. She kissed Kara back with an intensity she didn’t know she was capable of having. Kara whined into Lena’s mouth and pressed her tongue against Lena’s lips for permission to enter. As soon as Lena obliged, Kara thrusted her tongue inside and began to devour Lena’s mouth like it was her last meal. Lena chuckled as she tasted the flavour of the cookies Kara had tried to steal earlier.

Fuck this simulation was so realistic. She needed to compliment Andrea on her fantastic work. Everything felt so real. It was almost too perfect to be true.

_Almost._

Kara lined up her cock at Lena’s entrance and coaxed it with Lena’s fluids before cautiously pushing the tip inside Lena’s slit. Lena was sure she screamed at the feeling of the sudden stretch and slammed her trimmed nails onto Kara’s back. She was also sure that every normal person would’ve started to bleed by the amount of pressure that Lena was using to scratch the skin of Kara’s toned back, but since Kara was everything else but normal, Lena didn’t really worry much. Kara moaned and continued to assault Lena’s mouth as she pushed the whole head inside and started a slow pace.

With every thrust, Kara pushed her shaft a bit harder into Lena’s cunt. It was torturously slow but necessary to get the whole cock inside without hurting Lena. It was hurting her, but it was the exact amount of pain that pleasured Lena. Halfway through, Lena was already ready to cum. She didn’t know how long she would last when Kara bottomed out and began to fuck her sincerely.

Before Lena could finish thinking that sentence, Kara slammed her hips harder until she finally bottomed out. Lena had to break the kiss in order to moan gutturally. Kara bit and sucked on her lower lip before she pulled out all of her dick until only the head remained inside Lena’s tight cunt. She slammed her cock back inside with much more force this time and Lena whined devotedly because she almost came right then.

“Fuck me harder and faster, I can take it.” She panted and began to move her own hips to show Kara that she was ready. No scratch that, she _needed_ it.

Kara received the message and picked up her pace. She rested her head on Lena’s shoulder, huffing her hot breath onto Lena’s neck as she pumped her hips faster and faster.

“Oh, fuck yes, that’s what I’m talking about.” Lena moaned and held the back of Kara’s head as she licked Lena’s unmated neck.

Lena wasn’t sure if she came right on the spot when Kara began to fuck her senselessly because she never came without a bit of stimulation on her clit. But Jesus fucking Christ Kara’s dick was doing its job perfectly on its own.

“Lena, Lena,” Kara grunted with a muffled voice. She gripped the sheets of Lena’s bed tightly and thrusted her hips harder, her balls began to slap on Lena’s ass each time her hips met Lena’s. “Rao, Lena.” She groaned and teared the sheets apart. Without wasting a second, she slid her hands under Lena’s body and lifted up her ass to fuck Lena even deeper.

The whole bed began squeaking and moving. Feathers of ripped open pillows slowly flowed down onto the floor. The sole thought of Kara’s ripping muscles being able to rip apart pillows and sheets without much resistance provided Lena with another quickly rising orgasm. She couldn’t even warn Kara before her folds clenched around Kara’s cock, thoroughly milking it.

Lena cried and cried out Kara’s name repeatedly as Kara guided her through her blissful orgasm with slower trusts. It was incredible but not quite satiating. She needed Kara’s warm seed and knot to be fully sated.

“Kara, I want your knot, fuck I need it so badly.” Lena rasped after calming down from her intense orgasm.

Kara lifted up her head and nodded frantically. She dipped her head to smooch Lena softly and turned Lena around, so she was on her hands and knees before pushing her member inside and accelerating her pace once again but from behind. This time it was obvious that she was chasing her own orgasm but somehow it still managed to pleasure Lena as well. Kara quickened her pace and slammed her throbbing cock inside Lena’s tight cunt. The position gave Kara the access to bang Lena even deeper.

A thick knot started to swell at the base of Kara’s cock. Kara whined and slid her hands to grip Lena’s jiggling breasts. They were bouncing up and down with each thrust until Kara captured them in her big hands and started squeezing them. The wet slapping sound and Lena and Kara’s pornographic sounds were the only audible thing in the room.

Lena’s arms gave in and the upper half of her body plopped down onto the mattress. She couldn’t even pinpoint where exactly and what time it was because of the Alpha fucking her silly from behind.

Kara let go of Lena’s tits and picked her up so that her back was touching Kara’s frontside. Lena arched her back and tangled her hand in Kara’s messy hair. She moaned at the new position and at the display of Kara’s strength. It was incredible to see how strong Kara was, it made her cunt spasm.

Lena had never had sex with so much body contact, it was driving her mad. She felt Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her waist to steady her as Kara thrusted her hips mercilessly. Kara whined desperately as she tried to get the fully swollen knot into Lena’s tight hole, but it was too big.

“Kara stop, it doesn’t fit.” Lena tried to calm her down, but Kara was stubborn. She tried to push her knot inside once again but like the first time, Lena’s tight walls didn’t have enough room left for such a thick cock and a broad knot at the base of it.

“Darling it’s okay we can try a differe—” The rest of the sentence got swallowed when Lena remembered that this was only a one-time thing and she wasn’t sure if the porn lounge was even able to create the same sexual partner twice. Fuck, she should’ve asked Andrea earlier.

“Lena,” Kara sobbed and sucked on Lena’s neck once more. During the fucking, Kara had made it abundantly clear that she wanted to bite Lena and mark her.

“Do it,” Lena encouraged her, “Claim me Kara. Please.” She begged and lifted up her chin in submission to give Kara the green light to bite.

Kara lowered one hand and rubbed messy circles on Lena’s clit. She sucked the juncture of Lena’s neck once more and bit down firmly.

A white-hot electricity spread through Lena’s body as she felt Kara’s teeth penetrating her skin, claiming her, and making her Kara’s. Her mouth shot open and her body blossomed open. Kara took that opportunity to force her knot inside and Lena screamed out violently as Kara’s knot popped inside with a pop, sealing them together.

Kara’s body trembled as she whined into Lena’s shoulder and bit down harder. Her body went rigid when her pulsating cock finally released long spurts of her strong cum into Lena’s womb. She howled while she emptied her cock inside of her new mate. Her orgasm continued and she shot another load of her seed, thoroughly filling Lena’s womb.

Lena was certain she was undergoing an outer body experience when she sobbed her release. It was a magnificent feeling having her cunt full with a cock and knot, her womb sated with warm cum and her strong mate holding her tightly as they shared perhaps the most extreme climax they ever felt.

While panting, Kara lowered them both on the mattress and kissed Lena tenderly on the jaw. They sighed happily into each other’s warmth and dozed off to sleep. After all the silly fucking Lena wasn’t sure anymore if she took off her lenses or if she was in a simulation in the first place. All she knew was that she was sated, her cunt was full with Kara’s knot and Kara, oh Kara was spooning her from behind while releasing happy and soothing pheromones.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof woof


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kara's backstory and the continuation of the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote a chapter as fast as this one. I hope it doesn't lack qualitiddy. (yes i wrote that on purpose)
> 
> Have fun you filthy children :D

Kara Zor-El grew up in the midst of a civil war between the wealthy council and the poor people of Argo City on Krypton. Her paternal uncle and his wife were one of the wealthiest couples in the city. They had a residence in the grand palace and their son Kal-El was the most ungrateful child in the whole history of Rao.

He never appreciated his exotic meals, the ability to study at the Science Guild or his warm clothes and comfortable bed that he owned in his tremendous chambers.

Kara knew that the reason behind all of this was because he needed attention from his parents, but they were always busy with the council and the military. They never had time for him or for any other family member.

The civil war had started when the council declared that they wanted to take Krypton back to its roots and rule the planet with a monarchy. And of course, the poor habitants disagreed quickly because the next king in the line of blood would’ve been Kal-El and with him on the throne everything would go more kaput than it already was.

One of the worst things was that Kara’s parents decided to move to the suburbs to avoid all the drama instead of doing something against it. In response to this retreat, Kara’s uncle Jor-El took away all of their most wealthy assets. They grew up with the nightly question of having enough bread to saturate their hunger or if they had to eat rocks metaphorically speaking.

What only several people didn’t know was that if something would’ve happened to Kal-El on the throne, Kara would be the next on the throne. Many people tried to sabotage the coronation because the majority wanted Kara on the throne.

Kara’s parents tried to force her to agree to such terms without Kara’s full consent which resulted Kara moving away to the poorer sides of the planet. She never wanted to be a single person of power. Yes, she wanted to help the sick and poor people of Krypton, but she wanted to do it with a council because she didn’t quite trust herself.

There was strength in numbers. Stronger together.

The population, however, knew she was capable of doing tough decisions and that would bring Krypton back to where it was before the family of Kal-El corrupted everything. A peaceful planet of sheer scientists and explorers.

When Kara turned twenty, she decided to move away to a different planet. Away from the toxic people who lived on Krypton and from everything else that was going on. She spent years travelling from one planet to another, looking for a mate and help the poorer. That’s the only way she knew how to help people.

That lifestyle had to come to its end after a while because Kara didn’t have enough jobs and money to continue to travel. She had to settle down on a planet and unfortunately for her the closest planet was Earth.

The misfortune wasn’t because humans were the most primitive species in the universe. The issue was that as soon as Kara landed on Earth, she was taken by Kal-El who had apparently spent this last seven years here on Earth pretending to be a hero because of the powers than the yellow sun god of Earth gave him.

It was an insult to Kara and her whole family for him to be wearing the family crest on this chest while doing the ridiculousness of “being a hero”. Kara was sure he was only doing it to impress that one Omega who worked at a local newspaper shop or something like that. And maybe to boost his ego as well. Her theory proved right when she saw all of the silly things he possessed since he was able to get them easily with his powers.

The biggest insult to Kara was that he had decided not to speak Kryptonian anymore and unlearned it. All he could do was explain the reason why he was on Earth.

That said reason was that everything fell apart since Kara had left Krypton. The military went rogue and killed almost the entire population of Krypton. Killing had been the primal rule of Krypton that was prohibited. It was the reason why Krypton was one of the smartest and wealthiest planets because killing was not allowed.

Unfortunately, Kara’s parents were killed shortly after the military went rogue. She regretted not being able to have said goodbye to her parents. She still somewhat hated them but deep down in her heart she knew she still loved them because she could sympathise the fact that all her parents tried to do was for her wellbeing even if they did things that were inexcusable.

Kara decided not to follow into Kal-El’s footsteps. She never wanted all of the attention on her. All she craved was a mate and pups she could raise in a calm and safe environment without the hectic and loud surroundings of a metropolis.

She flew to a different city called National City and settled there because it was the least hectic metropolis she knew. And besides, it was far away from Kal. After she had settled there, she decided to stay hidden before the Earth’s military would capture her and run some painful tests on her.

Out of courtesy, Kal gave her a bracelet with a small green stone glowing in the middle. It was a Kryptonite stone which dampened her powers to help her fit in. But the Kryptonite bracelet burned whenever she put it on. It felt like nails would flow through her blood and scratch her from the inside out.

That’s why she often deactivated and took off her bracelet whenever she went to steal food from the wealthy. She knew she could start a job at the secret alien bar as a mixologist or bartender but a very rude and unpolite Daxamite worked there who made her feel uncomfortable. He had tried to seduce her despite them being both Alphas which made Kara freak out. She was never attracted to the male gender anyway.

She preferred to steal from the wealthy because it was certain that they wouldn’t miss the food the next day when they noticed that someone had broken into their building.

On one chilly evening, Kara strolled through the empty streets of National City with one hand in the pocket of her sweatpants and one hand on her belly trying to calm the hungry growling that came out of her belly. She noticed a balcony door being opened in one of the higher apartments from a skyscraper.

Gently, she floated up and landed on the balcony. The lights were off and there was no single sound to be heard except a faint and calm heartbeat. The owner of this penthouse must’ve been sleeping, so Kara tiptoed silently to the kitchen.

The air of the apartment smelled so delicious despite the balcony door being open. Kara inhaled the scent deeply and noticed her cock slowly awakening from its slumber. Hurriedly, she opened the fridge where most people hid their food. Inside the fridge were only bowls of salads and other kinds of leaves Kara had never seen in her life.

Cautiously, she closed the fridge and went through the drawers. Apparently, the owner of this residence had nothing but low-fat and low-calories food. It was the exact contrary she needed since her metabolism burned her calories rapidly.

With a frustrated huff Kara knelt on the floor. She turned on her X-Ray vision which she still couldn’t control very well. The vision flickered but she could quickly pinpoint that there was a box of sweets and chocolate chip cookies hidden in a drawer she never would’ve looked inside.

She opened the drawer and stuffed three cookies into her mouth to calm down her hunger. They tasted delicious and other worldly. Kara didn’t understand how in the name of great Rao someone would hide these mouth-watering cookies in the deepest drawer of the kitchen. She grabbed the whole box of cookies and the sweets before standing up.

The sound of the balcony door getting closed startled her and she turned around quickly to see if what she was thinking was really happening. Her fear was coincided when her eyes met perhaps the brightest and most striking green orbs, she ever laid eyes on.

And beside of all that the person in front of her was the source of the most delectable scent she’d ever smelled.

In front of her was an Omega in heat. The most delicate and exquisite Omega Kara had ever seen. Flawlessly pale skin with a touch of dark moles which covered almost the entirety of the Omega’s beautiful body. Long and straight obscure hair ran down her shoulders and the way she was dressed, oh Rao, Kara almost fainted.

The Omega was wearing nothing but a dark red silk robe and underneath that robe, Kara could muster two perfectly full breasts with pink areolas and stiff nipples. Great Rao, Kara had never felt such a strong urge to lower her head and suck on these two magnificent pieces of art.

Her gaze travelled to the lower region of the Omega’s body. Her hips were curvy and had the exact amount of meat to hold on to when things became hot and oh how Kara wanted things to get heated with that Omega in front of her.

Kara closed her eyes to get another powerful whiff of the alluring scent and noticed her bulge growing in agreement. She opened them again and let go of the cookies which she almost forgot she was holding.

“Wow my wet dream in person.” The Omega said with her low voice. It filled her nuts with more sperm than she already had.

She didn’t understand what the Omega just said because this human language was still very new to her. Some of the words she had heard in the streets stuck in her head like ‘cry’ and ‘please’ and ‘no stop’ Kara knew what they meant and she felt incredibly sorry for all those Omegas who had lived such a terrible experience before Kara went to rescue them from those poor excuses of Alphas.

Her gaze dropped to the raven-haired’s breasts and Kara blatantly stared at them because they seemed to be out of this world. She heard someone speaking again which broke her out of her hypnosis.

The Omega spoke again, this time forming something like a question. Kara heard the word Alpha, so she assumed that the Omega found out she was an Alpha. But then the Omega spoke once more, and it looked like she was introducing herself.

“Lena,” Kara tested that name on her tongue for the first time. It was a beautiful and extraordinary name. Kara had never heard such a beautiful name who fitted a person perfectly. “Kara.” She introduced herself, hoping that it didn’t come off as unpolite to use less words because her vocabulary contained like six words of the English language.

It looked like the Omega didn’t take it as unpolite because she grabbed Kara’s hand and it surprised Kara so much that she stumbled over her own feet on the way to the bedroom.

Kara didn’t know Lena well yet, but she desperately wanted to mate with her and raise a pup together with her if Lena agreed. Thanks to their body language and the savoury and inviting scent that came from Lena, Kara could read off that both of them wanted this very much and Kara was eager to start a new family with this gorgeous Omega who spread herself in front of Kara like a present delivered to her.

The smell of Lena’s unmated neck and cunt was making Kara addicted to it. She was careful with her strength since she didn’t put on her bracelet again. Instead of holding Lena while penetrating her pussy with Kara’s throbbingly hard member, Kara gripped the sheets and pillows tightly.

Since she was sure that Lena could afford another pillow, she ripped it open when the Omega below her climaxed for the first time and squeezed Kara’s cock deliciously.

Each kiss that Lena returned with passion almost sent Kara over the edge, but Kara had a strong stamina. She knew the key to strong and beautiful pups was to pleasure her Omega first. And if they weren’t mating for kids, Kara would surely put Lena’s pleasure above hers because it felt so good, knowing that her Omega was having as much as a blast as Kara was.

Kara’s Alpha howled when Lena gave her the permission to mark her. She was aware that she’d have to wear the bracelet in order for Lena to bite her too, but that could wait and besides, Lena needed that bite more than Kara did because the Omega’s body burst open in a way that Kara believed was only a myth.

Lena’s body blossomed open like a moonflower in the night and Kara viewed that opportunity as convenient to pop her knot inside Lena’s pussy.

Knotting and cumming inside Lena was perhaps the most glorious feeling Kara had ever felt. Lena milked and squeezed her cock in all the right ways, it felt like Kara was one with her sun god Rao. Kara was 100% sure that Lena would bear the most beautiful pup in the universe.

That sole thought and her new mate wrapped in her arms send Kara into the most relaxing and content sleep she’s ever had.

+

Thick rays of sunlight poured into Lena’s wide bedroom. The four legs of the bed were broken, the mattress with ripped sheets was on the floor and feathers spread all over the place. Kara squirmed awake in bed and hugged her new fluffy mate. It smelled a lot like her Lena, but the texture wasn’t the same.

Kara forced her eyes open and noted that she was hugging the pillow Lena slept with and Lena was nowhere to be seen. While stretching her body, Kara rubbed her eyes and stood up. Lena’s bedroom regarded like a mess.

Lena’s scent was still very prominent in the air which meant that Lena was somewhere close. But oddly enough, she didn’t smell like she was in heat anymore. Perhaps she was already pregnant. Kara followed the source of Lena’s bewitching scent and emerged into a room with tiles and mirrors and Lena behind a curtain while a hot and steamy stream of water poured down her body.

The sight made Kara lick her lips. She closed the door and joined Lena into the shower. The first thing she noticed was Lena’s red and swollen shoulder with Kara’s fresh mating bite. It reminded Kara that last night really happened and it hadn’t been just a rut induced dream.

Taking one step closer Kara secured her arms around Lena’s waist from behind and kissed her neck lazily. Lena’s breath hitched and she turned around quickly.

“You’re still here.” Lena gasped in a somewhat shocked and awestruck manner. That was something Kara understood.

 _There’s nowhere else I’d rather be_ is what Kara would’ve responded if she had the knowledge of more than just six English words.

In response, Kara captured Lena’s wet lips under the hot stream and kissed her deliberately. Lena moaned into her mouth and cupped Kara’s flustered cheeks to hold her tightly. Kara’s heart swelled with pride while she kissed her new mate intensely.

This time they were both sated. There was no rush to get filthy, just two new mates enjoying the feeling of being pressed against each other under a hot jet of water. Kara’s hands roamed Lena’s body as she memorised every curve and mole Lena had on her body.

Lena’s kisses started to become hungrier and more desperate. Their tongues danced with each other and Kara’s cock was slowly being summoned awake.

Before things would get literally out of hand, Kara stopped kissing Lena and slowly lowered herself on both knees. She wanted to do this right after Lena had given her the permission to bite her but since Lena exhaustingly dozed off the moment her orgasm washed over, Kara was happy to wait patiently for tomorrow.

Besides, Kara hadn’t been wearing her Kryptonite bracelet yesterday but the first thing she did in the morning was to put on the painful bracelet. And now that tomorrow had arrived, Kara wanted and needed to be bitten by Lena. She tilted her head in submission and gazed at Lena pleadingly.

“Cla-im me, Lena.” She held Lena’s hand and squeezed it assuredly. Those words where the exact same ones Lena had used last night when she wanted her to mark her, so she used the same ones, wishing for Lena to take the plunge and bite her as well.

Her decision had been set since she first smelled Lena’s divine scent. There was no other mate she’d rather have than Lena. She wanted Lena to be hers and be Lena’s Alpha who protected and provided her with warm meals and a home.

Lena kneeled in front of Kara and cupped her face again. She closed the gap between them for a short moment and pressed a lingering peck on Kara’s lips. Kara lazily wrapped her hands around Lena’s waist and picked her up so that Lena was straddling her.

Kara felt Lena’s feather light kisses trail down her neck until her beautiful kiss-swollen lips met with Kara’s mark free shoulder. “Please, i :zhao.” In the midst of all the desperation, Kara accidentally called Lena ‘my love’ in Kryptonian and the most surprising part was that she liked the sound of her own voice calling Lena i :zhao.

Lena shifted on her lap and positioned her wet cunt right above the tip of Kara’s half-hard member. She sank down and watched together with Kara as her pussy swallowed Kara’s large cock. They groaned in unison and Kara latched her mouth on one of Lena’s pink and erect nipples to suck on it tightly.

Both of them were quickly building up an orgasm as Kara slapped her hips against Lena’s in an almost animalistic way. She gently bit and nibbled Lena’s nipple while squeezing the other breast with her hand. She was in Rao’s world. It was a phenomenal, monumental, and overwhelming sensation.

She whined when she felt Lena’s ribcage vibrate because of the low and guttural moan that spilled out of Lena’s throat. Kara pumped her hips faster while holding onto Lena’s body tightly.

When Kara least expected it, Lena pulled up her head, sucked and bit down into Kara’s shoulder. Kara screamed out in all the five languages she knew and grunted her release into Lena’s womb.

Every cell and molecule in her body died, rebirthed, died and rebirthed again.

She didn’t feel Lena’s walls spasm around her cock, so she pinched Lena’s hood of nerves between her fingers and rolled fast circles on it. Lena rode her dick faster with hitched breaths until her body went stiff.

Then Lena also came with a cry and she squirted some of her fluids on Kara’s already wet body. Everything was messy and dirty but for Rao’s sake, Kara never felt so satisfied in her life.

Kara noticed that Lena was falling asleep on her shoulder from exhaustion, so Kara turned off the water and covered Lena quickly in a giant white towel.

Despite her wearing the Kryptonite bracelet, Kara still managed to pick up Lena effortlessly. She placed her softly on the mattress of the floor which was still laying in the middle of a catastrophe with feathers. Attentively, she listened to Lena’s heartbeat and could make out that Lena was sleeping soundly. Maybe she could make her breakfast while she was sleeping.

As if on cue her stomach growled, and Kara put on her underwear to go to the kitchen. Inside the fridge there were still only bowls of salad and orange juice. Nothing there could fill Kara or even Lena’s belly, therefore Kara closed the fridge again with a frustrated growl.

For the first time she noticed a magnet hanging in the middle of the fridge. It had the shape of a land and was coloured in bright orange, white and green. In the middle was a lettering written in broad letters. I-R-E-L-A-N-D it said.

That popped an idea into Kara’s mind. Perhaps she could fly to that country called Ireland and get Lena her breakfast from there.

With her decision set, Kara removed her bracelet, hoping that the mate bite wouldn’t heal right away. When it remained red and with a burning and tingling feeling, Kara put on her clothes from yesterday and stormed outside in the direction of Ireland.

Not even an hour later Kara was back with two massive bags full of scones. The lady in the store had looked at her weirdly when Kara showed her that small square plastic card she had borrowed from Lena.

Hastily, Kara prepared some of that black and utterly bitter water for Lena and made some pancakes she got from her own box of belongings. She heated up the pan with her laser eyes and made tons of fluffy pancakes with syrup and blueberries like she always saw in those big rectangle glowing things that some wealthy people left on while they snored in front of it.

Some humans had weird habits.

Kara placed three pancakes with syrup and blueberries with two scones on a tray. The black water, or coffee how the humans call it, was getting cold, so she laser beamed the coffee to heat it up again. With caution, Kara padded to Lena’s bedroom where Lena was still sleeping in the same position Kara had left her. Wow, she must’ve been very exhausted after all the activities they did together. Kara was sure she would too if she didn’t have her powers.

Gently, Kara nudged Lena’s shoulder and whispered her name into her ear. She placed two or three kisses on Lena’s face and waited for her to wake up.

“Mmmm two more minutes.” Lena groaned and buried her face into the pillow.

Kara chuckled and glanced at the time. She put the tray on Lena’s bedside table and flopped down onto the mattress next to Lena. She almost cried on the spot when Lena buried her nose in Kara’s chest.

With a content sigh, Kara held Lena close for another two minutes (or maybe ten because the position was very comfortable). She didn’t care if the food was getting cold. Her Lena being warm was what mattered the most.

“Kara?” Lena croaked suddenly.

“Hmm?” Kara hummed.

Lena shifted up so that she would meet Kara’s eyes. “Did you make breakfast?” She raised an eyebrow which gave Kara the urge to kneel in front of Lena again and beg her to knot her.

Kara gulped thickly and nodded in response, praying that she didn’t overstep by making her breakfast.

“I appreciate the kind gesture, but I don’t need food in a simulation.” Lena smiled and brushed the tip of her fingers over Kara’s face.

First, she touched Kara’s freckled cheekbones, then her nose and then her eyebrows. It was such an intimate thing to do and it made Kara’s inner Alpha grunt contently. She didn’t understand what Lena said but the message she was receiving was that Lena didn’t want to eat and Kara had none of that. Their pup needed calories and vitamins to grow strong and healthy.

“Lena food.” Kara picked up the tray with Lena’s breakfast and added the word ‘food’ to her mental list of words she knew in English.

“If you insist, darling,” Lena smirked and looked down to the tray with food in front of her. “Let’s see what you made me.” She said and glanced at the pile of pancakes with blueberries on top that looked like a smiley face. Next to the pancakes was a plate with two scones from Ireland. And last but not least a mug with steaming hot coffee and a glass of orange juice from Lena’s fridge.

“You got scones from Ireland in one hour, that’s very realistic.” Lena chuckled under her breath, but Kara was able to hear it as if Lena was talking directly to her.

Sometimes Lena said some very confusing things but maybe it was all part of the modern way to talk to each other and Kara definitely needed to catch up on that to be able to communicate with Lena someday.

“Kara even if this were real food, it’s too much for me.” Lena glanced at the side of Kara’s bed where there was no food. “You can eat those three pancakes if you like, I’m sure your virtual stomach is very hungry right now.”

Lena lifted the plate with pancakes and pressed it into Kara’s hands. Kara understood what Lena said and used her superspeed to get her own tray of food. She walked back in normal speed with a beaming smile.

On her tray was also a plate with pancakes but instead of three, Kara had about twelve fluffy pancakes with a tremendous amount of melted chocolate on top of it. She had also taken the liberty to put five scones on another plate for herself.

Carefully she sat next to Lena who had put on her robe from last night, and began to inhale her food rapidly. Lena just stared at her in amazement while eating her own food slowly.

They continued to eat in comfortable silence while Kara stole glances here and there. She still couldn’t fully comprehend how this amazing and beautiful Omega next to her was her mate and the woman carrying her first pup. And the fact that Lena didn’t even hesitate or regret that she mated with her so quickly made her heart skip a few beats.

In conclusion, there was no other person Kara would rather spend the rest of her life with than Lena.

Suddenly the shrill sound of a smaller electric rectangle started to ring, startling both her and Lena. It was a very loud and displeasing sound. Maybe it was a displeasing sound because it reminded Kara that outside of this room the world was still spinning.

Lena frowned and muttered something like “This phone shouldn’t be ringing in this simulation,” while answering the call.

Kara didn’t mean to eavesdrop but with her super hearing she had no other choice than to hear what the person inside that small rectangle said.

“Hello?” Lena answered the phone with a tentative voice and irritation spread all over her face.

“Lena? Thank goodness you’re alive. I texted you like 38 times. How did your night go?” Andrea squealed in delight, it made Kara shut her eyes and cover her ears.

Lena gaped at Kara perhaps because she noticed that Kara was able to hear the phone call or maybe because something the person on the other side of that call said confused her.

“I-I don’t exactly know. Are you usually able to call someone while they’re in a simulation?” Lena asked with a still gobsmacked expression.

“No, that should be impossible. The main purpose of the lenses is to cut you off from the real world for a while. Why are you asking, what happened?” Andrea inquired.

Lena put her hand over her mouth and looked around her room, finally catching sight of the mess she and Kara made last night. “I think I fucked up.” She gulped.

“Why are you saying that, Lena is everything okay over there?” Andrea’s voice showed a hint of panic.

“I think you should see for yourself,” Lena hesitated, “It’s easier to explain that way.”

“Shit okay that sounds serious. I’m on my way. Stay tight.”

Tight was what Lena’s throat felt right now as she let the phone drop onto her lap and glanced at Kara with an open mouth.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i KNOW y'all wanted to see lena's reaction, but i got carried away and that's all you're getting for the moment. take it or leave it fellas ;D


	3. Ouchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this did(n't) meet your expectations!! :)
> 
> Good night ;D

“Fuck?” Kara glanced at Lena with a quizzical expression. She tried to reach out for Lena but as soon as her hand touched Lena’s bare thigh, Lena’s muscles tensed, and she jumped away.

“Don’t touch me.” Lena snatched the thin blanket and covered her body. Her lower lip was trembling, and her eyes looked like they were about a second away of bursting into tears.

“i :zhao?” Kara said with a worried frown. She released calming pheromones which made Lena ease up.

“What did you say?” Lena tightened the hold of her blanket around her.

“Lena, i :zhao.” Kara hesitated. It looked like she tried to say more but eventually, nothing came out of her mouth.

It was frightening. The person in Lena’s bedroom suddenly started speaking a different language. Kara wasn’t Kara anymore. She seemed like a totally different person now that Lena finally viewed her as the actual stranger she was. Lena didn’t even know her last name or her age or anything at all except her name.

Her stupid fucking cute name.

“W-what does that mean why are you calling me like that?” Lena stepped back until her back hit the wall of her bedroom.

It was a hopeless case. Kara didn’t respond to any of her questions. Maybe she didn’t even understand her.

Lena closed her eyes as a single tear dropped down her cheek. Her lips stopped quivering and she massaged her temples to ease the tension that had increased during the phone call with Andrea. She trailed her hand down to the side of her neck where her fresh and still swollen mating bite was located.

Kara’s mating bite.

Fuck. That was the last bridge to hold everything together. Her lips began shaking again and Lena let her body slide down the wall without opening her eyes. Tears spilled out of her eyes despite them being shut tightly.

The skin on her body felt foreign to her as if someone else possessed it. There was still the shamefully pleasant ache between her legs that made Lena recall the shower sex from this morning.

How could she be this stupid? How the fuck did she not notice that she wasn’t in a simulation. How did Lena fucking Luthor with an IQ four times higher than her age not catch the fact that she never entered a simulation?

A warm hand wiped away her tears on her cheeks.

“Lena no cry.” Lena opened her eyes and met big and concerned blue ones.

As much as Kara’s touch felt serene on her skin, it also felt like a Bunsen burner being held under her arm.

Lena withdrew her arm where Kara had placed her other arm and moved away from Kara’s grasp. Now she started pacing around the room as she reflected on her last memories with Kara. Many questions started to brew up inside Lena.

“Who are you? I-I don’t even know you. Where are you from, did Lex send you here? Is it money that you want? DID Lillian send you?!” Lena continued to pace around the room without even waiting for an answer since she was pretty sure that Kara spoke no English.

“How did you get scones from Ireland in under an hour? How did you hear Andrea on the phone? Why didn’t you break a sweat when we- when we- we- FUCK!” Lena pressed her palms against her eyes. “How the FUCK did you even get inside my apartment?”

Lena fell on the floor and hugged her legs while burying her face on her knees. She heard - no – felt Kara kneeling beside her and hug her from the side.

“Lena ouchie?” She asked with her sweet voice as she held onto Lena protectively.

“Yes, I’m fucking hurt and I don’t want your comfort.” Lena bawled loudly and broke away from Kara’s embrace again.

“Kara stop?” Kara asked while knitting her brows in distress and remained knelt on the floor where Lena had previously crumbled on.

“Yes, just don’t touch me anymore, please.” Lena pleaded and hugged her own body to earn some own comfort, but it worked terribly.

Finally, the doorbell rang, and Lena was never more relieved to hear the sound of a doorbell ringing. She looked at Kara who was shaking her head pleadingly. Fuck her, Lena stormed towards the door, but Kara grabbed her waist and prevented her from opening the door.

“Lena no go away.”

“I said don’t fucking touch me!” Lena yelled and pushed Kara away with so much force that Kara tripped and fell on the floor.

Tears ran down Kara’s pink cheeks as she sobbed on the floor. “Lena,” She begged with a broken voice.

But Lena wasn’t buying it. This was all a show, she was certain. Lex was surely behind all this to make her go insane. She must admit it was working pretty well.

However, a tiny piece of her brain thought that everything that had happened with Kara was genuine because why would an Alpha let Lena mark her if not for the tiniest feeling of a connection between them.

And the way how Kara had presented herself in front of Lena to show her that she was ready to be bitten. It was an extraordinary way of showing yourself in front of an Omega. Alphas generally never knelt down in front of Omegas.

Lena wasn’t blind and their body languages considerably spoke for themselves. There was at least a bit of attraction on both ends. If that was all indeed a show, then Lena was at loss.

Something was strange about Kara, that part was unquestionable, but Lena couldn’t pinpoint what it could possibly be.

While being torn apart by two different worlds, the doorbell rang again, this time followed with a loud knock.

“Lena, Lena are you there?” Came with a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Right, Andrea was coming.

Lena painfully tore her gaze away from Kara who was still crying on the floor and sobbing in a foreign language. She hastily walked to the door and opened it.

“Lena what the fuck is wro—” Andrea faltered when she saw Lena’s expression, “—ng with you.” Andrea’s nostrils flared as she stepped into the penthouse and inhaled the clearly prominent scent of distress.

“There’s a stranger in my bedroom sobbing in a foreign language probably because we mated and I don’t know if I should believe this show she’s pulling off since I think Lex might be involved in this and I really don’t know what to do.” Lena croaked silently with a thick lump in her throat.

“Hold on, hold on, slowly. She did WHAT?”

As if someone summoned her, Kara showed up in no time in front of Lena and growled at Andrea. Her eyes and cheeks were still red from all the crying, but she appeared tall and protective of her new mate.

Andrea panicked and pulled out a taser out of her bag. She pointed it at Kara’s throat and turned it on. “Move and I will cook you with this thing.” She threatened.

What Kara did was probably something both Lena and Andrea never would’ve expected. She sticked out her hands almost horizontally to make sure Lena wasn’t getting harmed and she took a step forward, pressing her neck onto the laser of the taser.

Her whole body shook, and she closed her eyes in pain, but she held her tall and protective posture in front of Lena. Eventually, she took a deep breath and the trembling of her body lessened. It seemed like she was used to being tortured by those kinds of weapons, therefore her body had created some sort of resistance against it with time.

She opened her eyes and spoke with a fragmented voice. “Ouchie Kara yes. Ouchie Lena no.” Her fists tightened until her knuckles went white and she gasped in relief when Andrea retreated her taser quickly.

Her whole body fell down like a heavy sack of potatoes onto the floor and she had to fix her hands on the floor to regain her balance.

And Lena sure wasn’t the only one with a stunned expression.

Over 200 bones in her body screamed at her to kneel down and soothe her Alpha but the smallest bone – the stapes – was snickering at her like a vicious little devil, telling her to kick Kara away in order to protect herself from being pulled into an emotional and vulnerable rollercoaster.

The only way Lena knew how to protect herself was to abort whenever she was slipping into something out of her comfort zone. There was no such thing as try something different.

All she knew was her grey life with two best friends and her job as partner.

But with Kara her life had a little bit of yellow and purple and some delicious red. Despite it making her feel complete, she knew that this happiness wouldn’t last forever. Everything had a deadline. Lillian taught her that on the hard way.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get the part of how you managed to transform this buff of an Alpha into your personal guard dog slash puppy.”

Lena was now very sure that Lex wasn’t involved in this. No matter how much power he had over people, there was no way he could manipulate someone into doing such a thing like Kara did just minutes ago. In fact, everything what Kara had done since she somehow got into her apartment.

“I thought this was all a simulation.” Lena whined with unresolved tension.

“How did you not know this wasn’t a simulation. Lena have you never noticed the bar to press pause or play while you were in an actual simulation?” Andrea raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Lena dragged the word out.

“Ay corazón mio,” Andrea snorted, “And your little puppy on the leash did what, shag your brains out?”

“I was in heat, okay?” Lena quickly defended herself.

“Mhm, and was she good?” Andrea looked at her smugly.

At that Lena had to glance down to Kara to review the sex with her. She bit her lower lip and squinted her eyes when she remembered Kara stretching and touching every little inch of her body.

“Hah, I caught that.” Andrea clapped her hands together so loudly, it startled both her and Kara.

“Caught what?” Lena pretended not to know what Andrea was talking about, but it was very much helpless at this point.

“Don’t play dumb. I assume it was indeed good.”

“I guess,” Lena’s shoulders sagged in defeat. There was no way to deny it. Not when her Alpha fucked the way she looked. So _fucking_ good.

Speaking of her Alpha. Kara was still kneeling on the floor, blinking her gaze from Lena to Andrea and vice versa whenever one of them spoke. Her face had a mixture of attentiveness and cluelessness.

“Great I don’t see the problem here. Call me if you need anything. Bye puppy, sorry for tasing you.” Andrea rubbed Kara’s head and made herself ready to leave, but Lena stopped her.

“The problem is this.” Lena hissed and pulled her robe to the side to reveal her fresh mating bite.

Andrea’s eyes widened for a moment. Her gaze flickered between Lena’s marked neck and Lena’s eyes. “And?” Andrea gave her an expectant look.

“There’s no ‘and’. I’m mated to a stranger, Andrea. M-A-T-E-D. Do you understand what that means?”

“Yes, you’ll have this mark forever unless you want to remove it surgically. But your puppy—”

“Her name is Kara.” Lena interjected.

Kara perked up at the mention of her name and regaled Lena with a shy smile.

“—Kara is good in bed. People have mated for worse.” Andrea reasoned.

“Worse?” Lena formed a dumfounded expression on her face. “She could be a serial killer for all we know.” She whispered the last part, praying that Kara didn’t hear it.

“Well, has she tried to poison you?” Andrea crossed her arms.

That reminded Lena of her breakfast which Kara had made. “She’s made me pancakes with a smiley face on it. The poison could kick in soon.”

“Lena, there’s no way a serial killer would mate with you and then make pancakes with a smiley face on top and besides, have you looked at those innocent blue eyes?”

Lena looked at Kara and noticed a bracelet with a suspiciously glowing green stone in the middle of it. “Maybe her poison is in this bracelet?”

“Okay now you’re just looking for ridiculous excuses.” Andrea rolled her eyes.

Something inside Lena’s brain clicked. She furrowed her brows and glanced at the bracelet again. Something was off about it.

In the shower, when Lena had bitten and penetrated her skin with her teeth, Kara was wearing it. And earlier when Kara had pressed herself against Andrea’s taser, Lena knew that Kara felt the pain caused by it.

Kara hadn’t worn it yesterday, though. Lena saw it for the first time while showering this morning. Then after she woke up from her hourly nap, the bracelet was gone and now she was wearing it again.

But the thing that irritated her the most was that whenever Kara wore that bracelet, her body seemed more vulnerable.

Reluctantly, Lena knelt in front of Kara and grabbed her wrist with the bracelet.

Kara brushed her fingertips over Lena’s own wrist. She shut her eyes and whined silently. It seemed like Lena’s touch was soothing her.

Lena used that opportunity to clip the bracelet open and remove it from Kara’s wrist. Kara inhaled deeply and her body seemed to expand for a few centimetres.

“Give me the taser,” Lena turned her head towards Andrea and motioned with her hand to get the taser. “I wanna try something.”

Andrea complied and lowered the taser into Lena’s outstretched hand.

Without letting go of Kara’s soft grip, Lena switched on the taser, filling the room with nothing but the buzz of the taser. She slowly sank her hand with the taser and pressed it against the wrist where Kara’s bracelet had been.

Kara deliberately opened her eyes and met Lena’s gaze with intensity that spread chills over Lena’s body. The taser was touching Kara’s skin but this time she wasn’t flinching or doing anything at all. She stayed in the same position while rubbing her thumb on Lena’s wrist and staring at Lena vibrantly.

Her eyes proceeded to being locked with Lena’s liquid green ones. No one spoke a word. It was complete silence. The only thing Lena could feel was the energy being poured into her through her hold with Kara.

“Holy shit did you see that?” Andrea exclaimed, tearing their little spell into million pieces.

Lena blinked several times and extracted herself from Kara’s closeness (which she regretted but would never be able to admit).

“Yeah I did,” Lena answered with an even voice. “I think we should call Sam.”

Andrea nodded in agreement. “I was about to do that anyway to spill the goss but why do you wanna call her?” She asked while handing Lena her phone.

Lena opened the contacts app and scrolled down the list of contacts that Andrea had saved on her phone. She spotted Sam’s name, but it wasn’t the first thing that caught her eye. It was how Andrea had saved Russell.

_Russ my forever Babyboy_

Lena mentally cringed at the name but at the same time couldn’t hold back the snort. At least now she knew Andrea was serious about Russell because she never would’ve saved her causal fuck buddy with such a unique name.

She called Sam’s number and heard it ring. “I think I finally know where or rather what planet Kara is from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i gasping i already knew that! :o
> 
> this was a very short chapter, but i really wanted to have this up before going to sleep :)


	4. Kara yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a literal child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expanded the story to eight chapters although I still don't know how if it will be enough. Five chapters are definitely too little.

Lena watched as Kara groaned silently in unpleasantness when she clipped the bracelet back onto Kara’s wrist. Her body shrank back to its previous size and suddenly Kara seemed less intimidating despite the ripped muscles on her body.

Based on the agonising expression Kara was wearing, Lena concluded that the bracelet dampened her powers and the transition seemed to hurt.

“Lena I’m really questioning your brain capacity today.” Andrea commented as she walked further into Lena’s penthouse.

“Why?” Lena crossed her arms and wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She emerged in her bedroom where Andrea was standing.

“Please enlighten me about which part of your bedroom looks like a human did it.” Andrea pointed her arm at the mess in Lena’s bedroom.

Right, the mess is an understatement. There were still feathers sprawled around the broken bed. Sheets thrown over here and there.

It was complete chaos.

Wow, Lena really was that blind. Maybe she needed to get some glasses.

“I’ve arranged a plane to Metropolis. You take Kara there and I’ll go back to work and receive the pile of paperwork that’s waiting for me to get done.” Lena explicated while packing her things to get dressed.

“Work? Lena it’s a Sunday. You shouldn’t be working on a Sunday unless you’re a nurse or something.” Andrea reasoned.

Lena shook her head dismissively, “I still can’t afford a trip to Metropolis. I don’t even know how long we would stay there.”

“Except you literally can afford it and besides, I could take care of your company for a few days while you’re gone.” 

“You, taking care of my company?” Lena snorted, “I’d rather have Jess handle everything.”

“Great,” Andrea clapped her hands together. “That problem is solved.”

“I should probably give her a raise.” Lena acknowledged and began taking out her business suitcase to pack her things for the trip.

“That you should.” Andrea nodded in agreement helped her pack some comfortable shoes because for god’s sake, Lena always wore her ‘fuck off stilettos’ that seemed agonising.

While packing her things with Andrea, Lena had to think about Kara being alone in her living room. She was wondering what her Alpha was doing. What she was thinking about and most importantly, what was she thinking of Lena?

“You know you can go to her, I’ll finish loading your suitcase with your clothes.” Andrea reassured her and pressed an affirmative hand on Lena’s bicep.

Lena whispered a short thanks while nodding and left the bedroom swiftly.

While still being wrapped up in her blanket like a burrito, Lena walked through the hallway which appeared to be an endless path. Millions of things bubbled up inside her mind. The way how she had treated Kara earlier was unfair. Lena had to reconsider that maybe Kara was as much as a victim in this as she was. In fact, even more.

“Kara?” Lena spoke up lightly.

Kara who was still sitting on Lena’s broad white couch lifted herself up in a second and glanced and Lena nervously.

Lena tensed her jaw at Kara’s firm posture and sat down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her, offering Kara to sit down. Kara obeyed and settled next to Lena with a still stiff stance.

“Do you understand me when I speak English to you?” Lena asked, trying to sound as soft as possible.

“Kara under-stand,” Kara nodded and showed her range of comprehending by leaving a generous gape between her thumb and index finger.

Relieved by that information, Lena continued to speak. “First of all, I am so sorry for having pushed you so harshly earlier. You have to understand that this never happened to me before, obviously, and I don’t react well to new things. Especially when they’re out of my comfort zone.” Lena explained slowly.

“Com-fort zone?” Kara crinkled her brows.

“Yes, that’s something like a space where I feel comfortable and safe. Being out of my comfort zone means I don’t feel comfortable at all.” Lena tried to articulate as best as possible while using easy words.

Kara nodded while murmuring sounds of understanding and peered at Lena’s hand. She grazed her pinkie finger over Lena’s and locked them together.

“Kara yes?” She inquired gingerly.

Lena smiled softly and muttered a short _yes_ that almost came out as if she was breathless.

After having Lena’s consent for that, Kara took another step, interlacing their hands together and gazing at Lena with cautious eyes. “Kara yes?” She repeated her question.

“Yes Kara, that’s okay.” Lena chuckled soundlessly.

With that, Kara focused on Lena’s lips with hooded eyes.

Being oblivious to Kara’s stare, Lena announced what she was also coming to talk to Kara about. “Listen, you’re going to see a friend of mine who—” Lena’s breath hitched as she noticed Kara’s blatant stare, “—knows your planet better than I do.” She ended her sentence with a whisper.

“Lena go too?” Kara teared her gaze away from her lips but looked at her verdant eyes with the same hunger.

Lena swallowed hard and nodded shortly.

Kara smiled in response and switched her gaze to Lena’s lips again. Calmly, she got closer and closer until their lips where inches apart.

God, how kissable Kara’s lips looked at the moment. It was tempting.

“Kara y—”

What was left of her sentence got absorbed by Lena’s lips pressing against Kara’s and kissing her fiercely.

Fuck, she needed that.

Kara moaned and whined at every kiss and touch she was permitted to do. And holy Christ, Lena’s body was reacting to it _fast_. Every single one of Kara’s profound but soft pecks sent enchanting shocks to Lena’s core.

“I was literally gone for five minutes.” Andrea complained after she appeared from the hallway and rolled her eyes.

It wasn’t until then when Lena realised what she was doing. A short gasp escaped her mouth and she pulled away quickly.

“Shit,” She gulped, “I shouldn’t have done that. It was a mistake.” She said and extracted herself from Kara’s grip.

How did she fall into Kara’s spell that fast?

Kara furrowed her brows in confusion and grunted irritatingly.

Andrea raised both of her brows and sighed. “Anyway, Russ called me. He needs my uh— something. He needs something.” She stuttered.

Lena collected herself. “Go and take care of your rutting boyfriend, I can handle it from here.”

“We’re still taking it slow, you know.” Andrea pointed out.

“Yeah of course.” She put a reassuring smile, but her eyes showed no such emotion.

And because Andrea was the ever so observant friend, of course she noticed that. “Are you sure? You know chicks before dicks, right?”

Lena snorted and threw her a couch pillow. “Go and be with your _forever Babyboy_.” She said the nickname with a playful voice.

Andrea gasped in a faux manner and threw the pillow right back. “Watch your mouth, corazón.” She deadpanned and left after waving a short goodbye to Lena and Kara.

+

During the drive Kara had her arms crossed and an agitated expression plastered on her face. Her jaw clenched and unclenched multiple times and her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Lena wished she didn’t call Frank to drive them so that she could at least have been occupied. Instead, she had Kara next to her who shifted in her seat every two minutes.

It was an awkward and thick tension between them.

Before Frank drove them to the airport, they made a short stop at the place where Kara had resided for the past few months since she landed on Earth. It was an empty warehouse with several homeless people who seemed to have looked for a shelter when it rained heavily in National City.

Well, that’s what Lena thought so, but as she walked further into the warehouse, she started to recognise that all of them were aliens. Refugees from planets all over space.

Some of them gasped and whispered when they got aware that a human had just entered their warehouse. And not just any human. It was Lena Luthor, sister of the most notorious alien-hater Lex.

Lena didn’t want to appear xenophobic by having a little bit of a fear from those aliens, but the looks she was receiving didn’t make it easy for her. She hurried a few steps further to reach Kara’s hand and slid her own into Kara’s warm one.

Normally Lena would give absolutely zero fucks if people looked at her that way but aliens looking and growling at her like that, it drilled deep into her heart. Somehow, she felt the urge to help them find a better shelter for stormy nights.

Despite Kara being pissed at her, she squeezed her hand and held her tightly. After all, Kara had every right to be pissed at her for being thrown around like a ping pong ball as if Lena were bipolar.

Suddenly, Kara let go of her hand to help an elderly alien lady who appeared to be blind. The lady placed her hands on Kara’s face and sighed in relief as she felt Kara’s facial features. They muttered in a foreign language while Lena stood there, feeling out of place.

The alien lady had a light greenish skin with brown eyes and grey-white hair. Her body was basically structured like the one from a human.

Kara noticed Lena’s uncomfortableness and put the elderly lady’s hand on her forearm to guide her in Lena’s direction.

To Lena’s surprise the lady started speaking English. “So, you’re the one who kept my little Kara away from me for two days.” She said as she brushed her fingertips over Lena’s face to memorise it.

 _My little Kara?_ What kind of relationship did Kara have with this elderly woman?

“She’s the one who always brought us food from the rich, but two days ago she went to another search party for food because there wasn’t enough left for her since she always makes sure all children and old people like me have enough food. And when she didn’t come back, I was dead worried.” The elderly lady answered Lena’s question as if she could read her mind.

So that was the reason behind Kara breaking into her penthouse to steal food. Because there wasn’t enough left for her since she put other people’s comfort first.

Like she did earlier when Andrea threatened her with the taser.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to do so. I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena outstretched her hand and mentally gave herself a smack in the head when the lady didn’t reach out to shake hands because she was blind.

“Oh, I know very well who you are young lady.” The elderly lady smiled and shook her head. 

Hoping that it didn’t mean anything bad, Lena asked something with a tentative voice. “Do you mind me asking if you were born blind or not?” She wanted to try something for ages but thanks to the reputation her brother had left when he went to prison, no one volunteered to test it.

“I don’t mind at all, sweetie. I got blind when I landed on Earth circa thirty years ago. The Earth’s pollution has been nothing but toxic to my poor eyes.” The lady explained.

“I’m so sorry to hear that ma’am,” Lena placed a comforting hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Would you be willing to try something for your eyes? I’ve been working on it for months, but I never found the right person to volunteer.”

The lady gave her a puzzled look. “How long would it take?”

“Just a couple of minutes.” Lena reassured her.

They laid her on a bed and Lena started to take out the equipment from her bag. Well, equipment was an exaggerated word, it was more like a small case.

Lena opened the case and tiny robots began to fly around. “These nanorobots will operate on your eyes and fix whatever is broken. Presumably they will also strengthen the cornea in order to protect your eyes from the pollution.” Lena described as accurate as possible in her scientist voice. “This might tingle a little bit.”

The elderly lady nodded her approval and made herself comfortable on the bed.

Those tiny nanorobots launched to do its programmed work. They operated and lasered the woman’s eyes for a couple of minutes. When they finished cauterising the eyeball, they extracted themselves and flew back to the case.

Timidly, Lena got closer to the elderly lady who had her eyes shut tight. She shook her forearm gently to check if she was in pain.

The alien lady blinked a few times and glanced around with wide eyes. “Dear spirits,” She muttered in utter bewilderment. Teas began to stream down her wrinkled cheeks, and she embraced Lena tightly. “Thank you so much Lena Luthor. You are a godsent.” The lady uttered her gratitude while hugging her tightly.

“There’s no need to thank me.” Lena who was still shook by the fact that her invention had worked, got startled by the embrace since she wasn’t used to get hugs by people other than Andrea, Sam, Alex and Ruby.

“Why did you help me? We barely know each other.” The elderly woman asked.

“I want people to see me as a different person and not just the sister of Lex Luthor. I only want to make a name for myself.” She patted the elderly woman’s back and glanced at Kara who had immediately changed her demeanour.

Her big azure orbs shone like two stars in the night and her mouth was slightly agape.

“i :zhao,” She rasped as she got closer to Lena.

As if the elderly woman knew what was happening, she stepped back from Lena’s embrace and gave Kara enough space to jump Lena and hug her tightly as well. The sensation of Kara’s absurdly warm skin against her own made her inner tsunami quench in the matter of seconds and switch it to a tranquil lake filled with peace.

The warmth of Kara’s body transferred to Lena’s as Kara stroked Lena’s long dark hair with her hand. The soft pull of her hair spread chills all over Lena’s body, her tiny arm hairs stood up in attention.

For a moment, Lena allowed herself to _feel_. She felt how the connection with Kara healed old wounds and scars she never believed could heal. It felt like a paradise.

But as fast as that refreshing feeling of happiness came, it retreated again into the deepest vaults of Lena’s mind and the insecurity took over.

Lena let go of the hug. “I’m so sorry, Kara, I’m—” _such a mess._

“She’s aware of the inner conflict you have within yourself.” The elderly woman spoke again.

“Tell her everything is going to be better once we visit my friend.” Lena wiped away tears she didn’t know she had spilled.

“Oh, it will be my dear,” The elderly lady guaranteed, “You have a beautiful gift growing inside you.”

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

Assuming that the elderly alien woman meant her extraordinary intelligence, Lena thanked her for the compliment and picked up the rest of her things.

“Your biological mother was blind. You’re doing this to honour her.”

Startled by this information, Lena stepped back. “How did you know?”

The woman chuckled, “I’m a telepath, my dear, I know everything. That’s why I let you do this. I wouldn’t have let any stranger operate on my poor eyes.”

It was true. Her mother had lost her eyesight due to an unforeseen accident at work while being pregnant with Lena. Five years later an impatient truck driver hit her because he couldn’t wait for a goddamn blind lady with a five-year-old child to cross the street.

Sometimes Lena internally punished herself for not having said a word to her mother when he hit them. She had just stood there, frozen while watching how the painfully bright truck lights got closer and closer.

Lena still touched the small scar below her eyebrow to remind her of her guilt. A bitter tear always glistened down her cheek when she watched herself in the mirror.

“She’s really proud of you.” The elderly lady who turned out to be called Agnes said suddenly.

“You mean Kara?” Lena asked after gathering herself.

“She is too but I didn’t mean her. I meant your mother.” Agnes replied with a gentle smile.

Taken aback by this comment Lena frowned. “My mom?”

“Yes sweetie. My planet was a peaceful and spiritual world. I can feel her spiritual energy very strongly around you.” Agnes explicated.

For the first time in years, Lena craved her little teddy bear which she had gotten from her mom days before she died. It was her shelter, her safe place for whenever she felt out of place in the big Luthor mansion.

That way she knew she was going to make it through the years with her alcoholic father and mentally insane stepmother. Lex was never there. He was always absent because Lillian had sent him to a boarding school in Switzerland.

Lena peeked at Kara who had already gotten her stuff from one of the dark corners where a hammock was hanging. Kara had all of her belongings put in a box which was labelled as _KARA’s BOX_ with a big and chunky handwriting. It looked like a three-year-old writing their name for the first time.

Kara dropped her box when she saw Lena’s glazed eyes. She hurried to Lena and hesitated a moment, blinking her gaze to Lena’s eyes for consent before grabbing her hand.

While walking hand in hand out of the warehouse the aliens started applauding. A little alien girl hasted to Lena and pressed a bizarre-looking lotion into her hand. The girl pointed her finger at Lena’s stomach and showed a rubbing motion.

_Weird._

“One day I will build apartments for all of them and other fellow aliens to have a warm place during winter.” Lena promised as they walked back to the car where Frank was waiting.

+

On Lena’s private jet they both sat across each other with the box of Kara’s belongings. They examined it together. There was not much inside except a few spare shirts and sweatpants.

Before Lena could examine Kara’s belongings further, the plane started to take off. Lena dropped the shirt she was holding and gripped the arms of her seat while shutting her eyes tightly. She never liked the take-off part of planes.

Kara yelped at the sudden loud sound of engines being turned on from zero to hundred and sprang in front of Lena.

Lena didn’t know what was exactly happening. She felt Kara and the harsh vibrations of the plane.

Unanticipatedly, the vibrations lessened but Lena could still hear the engines in full power. Her body got surrounded by heat, but Lena didn’t dare to even open one eye to see what was happening. She preferred to wait until the sound of the loud vibrations quietened.

They did eventually after a while and Lena opened her eyes. First, she thought the abrupt floating feeling was perhaps a new side effect of her fear. Normally she’d get nausea or even black out in the worst-case scenario (yes, she liked to call them side effects.), but that was something new.

To begin with, Lena only saw blonde hair. Then she moved them to the side like a curtain and noticed that she was in fact really floating.

Floating with her strong mate (it still felt odd acknowledging a stranger as her mate), wrapped around her like a protective koala. Which was pretty ironic since koalas were functionally extinct and Kara’s species was probably also extinct.

Kara lowered them gently and carried Lena back to her seat. She activated her bracelet again and sat down as well.

“Kara out Lena’s com-fort zone. Kara bad.” She looked at the floor with crinkled brows and a regretful visage on her face.

“It’s alright.” Lena panted from the adrenaline that rushed through her veins.

“No. Kara touch Lena no con-sent. Kara bad.” Kara repeated the last sentence to prove her point.

In a way Kara was right. Usually a sudden touch without Lena’s consent would make her jumpy because as hard as it was to admit it, Lena was touch starved and new touches were still needing to get used to.

But Kara… Kara’s touch was different. Maybe the reason behind it was that they were mates, Lena wasn’t quite sure.

They commenced to spend the next minutes of the flight in silence.

Kara accommodated herself on the floor next to where Lena’s seat was positioned. Somehow, she had gotten one of Lena’s not torn apart pillows where Lena had slept on. She placed the pillow next to her cheek and muttered something that sounded like a _sleepy time_ which sounded quite similar to the monologue from that advertisement for children.

It was adorable and made Lena’s heart dissolve.

“Kara, you can sleep on your seat. I can flatten it like a bed.” Lena suggested gently. “It’s more comfortable that way.”

Kara grumbled softly and buried her face further into the pillow that smelled a lot like Lena. “No. Kara stop Lena from ouchie here.”

Protection is what Lena guessed Kara felt obliged to do since they were mates. In some very odd way, Lena felt sorry for Kara. No one would’ve willingly elected to mate with a Luthor. And in return all Lena did was mistreat her as if it was Kara’s fault. But in reality, it was Lena’s.

“You don’t need to protect me on this airplane, dar- Kara.” Lena chose to say instead and corrected herself quickly, mentally shaking her head for how at ease she felt whenever the word darling rolled out of her mouth for when it came to Kara.

But there were still many open questions left unanswered and Lena certainly needed some answers before she could carry on with whatever was going on between her and Kara.

Normally Lena wouldn’t call anyone darling except Ruby sometimes. But even that was a very rare case. The only person who ever called her darling was Jack. Every so often she missed him dearly.

Circa three years ago he had decided to cut his ties with Spheerical Industries in order to travel around the world. The last time Lena heard from him was when he called her telling her that he was in a relationship with a hot Paraguayan guy who was also traveling around the world.

Good for him.

The loud grumble of Kara’s stomach tugged Lena back to reality. Kara shifted and rubbed her belly gently.

Shit, Kara was hungry and needed food to fill her belly but the only food on the plane were chips and light sandwiches.

There’s no way a hungry alien would get full by eating chips and sandwiches.

Lena opened all drawers and got all the three mini triangle sandwiches and five small bags of paprika chips.

Kara inhaled them in seconds until she left two of each for Lena “Lena food.” She ordered Lena to eat but with a soft tone.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.” Lena waved off the offered sandwiches and chips.

“Lena.” Kara said with a voice that didn’t left room for discussions. She ripped open the plastic around the sandwich and guided it to Lena’s mouth. “Choo choo.” She mimicked the sounds of a train’s engine while motioning Lena to open her mouth to take a bite of the sandwich.

It was something so childish and ridiculous and yet so absurdly adorable because _Kara did it._

When Lena took a small bite and started chewing Kara booped her nose and smiled. “Go-od girl.”

Lena coughed violently because she almost choked on her sandwich. 

After finishing her tiny sandwich, Lena aimed for some conversation with Kara. “So, are you Kryptonian?” She wondered.

Kara nodded and resumed to play with the chips while throwing them up, freezing them with her freeze breath and catching them with her mouth. Lena still needed to get used to seeing rare things like a flying person.

“Do you know Superman?”

At that Kara stopped throwing chips in the air and gave her a look that said as much as _please not you too._

And Lena received the message crystal clear. She wasn’t a fan of him either.

“My friend – the one we are going to visit now – was also a Kryptonian for a while. Well, she was casted by a spell from a cult called the Juru or something. They believed in a goddess of life and birth called Yu- Yuda–” Lena looked for the missing word in her memory, but she couldn’t find it.

“Yuda Kal.” Kara helped spark her memory. “Yuda Kal goddess, Rao god. Yuda Kal Rao bang bang,” Kara bumped her hands together, unsubtly indicating that they had sex, somehow. “Then boom boom Krypton.”

“Are you saying the goddess Yuda Kal and Rao had sex and Krypton was created in the process?” Lena summarised.

Kara nodded once again and carried on with throwing chips, freezing and catching them with her mouth.

“imokhahm,” Lena articulated suddenly, capturing Kara’s full attention. “That’s the only Kryptonian word that remained in my brain. I think it means scientist and well… I’m a scientist.”

“Sci-en-tist.” Kara said slowly and gaped at her in bewilderment. “Wowieee. Lena good girl, Lena smart.”

Wowie indeed. Lena had to rub her thighs together as subtle as she possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)


	5. Quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this chapter, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Have fun reading :)
> 
> btw. I added a few tags and made a slight change in chapter 1 because Lena living in a building with 82 floors is a bit unrealistic and I don't know how many floors a skyscraper usually has since I don't live in a city with skyscrapers :/

Roughly two weeks flew by since they arrived in Metropolis. They had managed to go to Sam and Alex’s house without any further big hiccups. The weather was getting hot, so Lena opted to wear lighter clothes.

Although the sun was shining strongly, Lena wasn’t much aware of it since she had spent her last two weeks at the Department of Extranormal Operations where Sam’s mate and wife Alex worked.

When Lena and Kara had arrived in Metropolis, they went to Sam and Alex’s house first of course. Sam and Alex refused to help them because it was a daily reminder of one of Sam’s least dignified episodes in life.

Her body had been bewitched by an ancient cult of Kryptonians, who split her body in two, effectively making a worldkiller out of her. She didn’t have control over her own body and her mind wasn’t the clearest anymore. She did thinks to people she’d rather not have done.

And the worst thing is that everything could have been prevented if Superman had helped her face those demons from the beginning. It took the DEO a lot of time to track him down and ask him for his help and he didn’t volunteer at first because he was seemingly ‘very busy’ with other things. But then he hinted that if money would be involved, he could find the time to help them.

He was an absolute douche and Sam and Alex hated him for that. At least the members of the superhero organisation called The Legion of Superheroes and Lena helped them more than he did.

It was a hurricane of events, Lena remembered it as if it happened yesterday. That was also the time when she had met and dated Saturn Girl, also known as Imra Ardeen one of the members of The Legion of Superheroes. Therefore, Lena had some little experience with an alien in bed, but it never went as far as it did with Kara obviously.

Imra might have been able to have sex with her through telepathy but it never would have topped the things that Kara did with her touches.

But how they got together was also a very weird and oddly similar story. Her relationship with Imra started as a one-night stand. They repeated it several times and of course Imra wanted more and more although Lena only wanted to be friends with benefits. The fact that she was an alien seemed convenient to spite Lillian and Lex, so Lena agreed to pursue a relationship with Imra after she told her that her decision was mainly influenced by that fact.

Imra agreed and was sure that she could convince Lena one day that her being an alien wasn’t the only reason why Lena had agreed. She was certain that it was just an excuse Lena was using because she was afraid of commitment.

Imra was an honourable Beta who treated her with nothing but kindness and yet there was never the connection between them.

And Lena tried hardly to believe what Imra said to her, but the spark was never there on her end, therefore she ended the relationship with her because she felt like she was using her despite Imra being okay with that fact.

Aside from the fact that she was literally mated to Kara, she felt different with her than she did with her past lovers (not that Kara is being considered as a lover, they’re not that far yet).

As soon as Lena told Alex and Sam the whole story about how she and Kara had met and how they had mated (leaving explicit details out), Alex offered them to help them at the DEO since she was also very knowledgeable about the term Kryptonian and about everything that evolved around it.

The situation with Sam had also forced her to learn some Kryptonian in order to be able to speak with her mate.

There was only condition and that was that they had to stay at least two weeks in separate quarantines to observe if the mating bond between an alien and a human was having any side effects.

Alex had made some basic check tests to rule out some grave illnesses or even a possible pregnancy and at first glance everything was fine. She had taken some blood from both and nothing appeared unusual.

At first when Lena had to take the pregnancy test, she almost hyperventilated because she was well aware that she had had sex with Kara without using any kind of protection. But since the pregnancy test resulted negative with one stripe, Lena calmed down.

She was used to good things being taken away from her too early like her mother or her teddy bear. At least she was certain that being away from Kara was only temporary.

Therefore, Lena spend her days and nights rather tranquil, tinkering with a universal translator to help her communicate with Kara.

Unbeknownst to her, Kara was not having a good time. The separation from Lena was affecting her mental state intensely because she wasn’t able to touch or even see her mate.

Alex gave her books and movies mainly to entertain herself and to learn some English to keep her mind off Lena, but everything backfired.

Despite Kara’s mind being busy with books, she always had perked up ears for whenever Alex came in front of the glass door to update her on the newest things. No matter how many times Alex told her that she couldn’t see Lena yet, Kara always inquired the next time.

One day Kara offered Alex to sit next to her with the glass wall between them to watch her first movie. And since her English hadn’t made much progress yet, Alex decided to watch a movie with less dialogue so that Kara could understand more and not jump directly into the cold pool of difficult English words.

Perhaps the reason why Alex chose that movie was because of the little dialogue but throughout the movie Alex recognised some similarities between the main character and Kara.

He was stranded on an island all alone after his plane crashed and he remained there for four years until he decided to float into the wide ocean with his little self-made ship.

“Did you like the movie?” Alex asked in her most basic Kryptonian.

Kara blinked in surprise at hearing her native tongue coming out of someone else’s mouth. She smiled at the possibility of finally being able to talk with someone and went full on rambling about the movie.

“Yes, I identify myself with the main character of this tale. He is sort of an outcast and all alone on this unfamiliar territory with no one to talk to and he misses his mate dearly. I think it’s very valuable to have such passionate feelings about someone after four very long years of not seeing them. I wouldn’t know if I could live with myself if Lena decided to live with someone else because she thought I was dead.” Kara babbled, her mind automatically creating a scenario where Lena gets caressed by someone who isn’t her, who doesn’t deserve her Lena. It pains her to think that someone else would have the permission to mate with Lena in case she died.

“I’m sorry can you speak slower, my Kryptonian is a little rusty.” Alex chuckled casually.

Alex was nice. Kara didn’t like many Alphas, but Alex made the impression of being a humble one and Kara respected her for that. And besides that, Alex was very kind to her. She always brought her four of those round pastries with tomato sauce and lots of melted cheese. Humans called this creation pizza.

And Alex was also the only one able to tell her how and what Lena was doing on the other side of the building. Most of the times it would cheer her up to know that her mate was having a good time while being surrounded by microscopes and those transparent test tubes with colourful liquids.

Kara repeated and explained everything much slower to Alex and sighed with sacked shoulders.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked with sympathy in her voice.

“Lena,” Kara sighed. Today was one of the rather bad days. Her body ached to be touched by her mate or to at least be near her.

“Kara if I could, I’d bring you to Lena in a moment but it’s—”

“—protocol to keep us two apart to check and examine our bodies.” Kara finished her sentence because it was always the same response she got when she asked to see Lena.

Alex looked at her empathically and breathed out heavily. She glanced around and even though no one was around except her and Kara she started to whisper.

“Listen, I shouldn’t do this because my boss fears that you could get in touch with your people to annihilate us which I personally think is ridiculous by the way but,”

“I would never do anything to hurt my family and Lena is my family.” Kara clarified sternly.

“Yes of course, Kara, I believe you.” Alex gasped shortly, “As I was saying, if it helps you, I could show you some pictures of Lena from my wedding.” She fished out her small black rectangle which Kara learned is called a phone and turned it on.

A few minutes passed with Alex clicking and swiping her fingers on the phone. She smiled and showed Kara a picture of her and Sam wrapped around each other with Lena beside also wrapped around someone. Someone Kara knew fairly well because that person was the one who had arrested her on Titan for a crime she didn’t commit.

And in all unfairness the person knew that she wasn’t guilty because of her telepathic abilities but since Kara looked very guilty because she was at the scene of the crime the police guard arrested her. The police officer had said that it would make her job easier because the actual guilty one had already flown to a different galaxy and was out the reach of Titan’s police.

It hadn’t been a grave crime, but it was still unfair towards Kara to face a ten-month sentence.

And that same person was gripping Lena’s waist possessively on Alex’s phone.

“Imra.” Kara growled and fisted her hands tightly.

Alex’s eyes widened at Kara’s irritated expression and retreated her hand with the photo instantly. “Sorry, that was my mistake. I shouldn’t have shown you a picture of Lena with someone else.” Alex apologised profoundly. She swiped her fingers on the phone a couple of times until she let out a satisfied sound.

“Here, what about this picture?” This time she slid her phone under the small gape where she always slid the tray with food.

Kara grabbed the phone and her breath stocked as she glanced at the Lena on Alex’s phone. It was a picture of Lena with light clothes that exposed a lot of her skin and a small flower was tucked behind her ear.

It sent all the blood down to Kara’s crotch. Her pupils dilated and she was slack jawed as she examined the picture further.

Alex smirked at Kara’s reaction, “You know if you do this,” She motioned with her fingers a zoom movement. “Then you can zoom in the picture and when you do the contrary of that you can zoom out.” She explained.

Kara copied Alex’s movement and instantly zoomed on Lena’s face and then lower to her cleavage. “Woah,” She muttered in utter bewilderment.

Alex’s cheeks darkened when she noticed where or rather what Kara was looking at. To prevent Kara from goggling further she initiated a topic change.

“So, how did you and Lena get close so fast?” She inquired.

It took a moment for Kara’s brain to register that someone was talking to her. She tore her gaze away from Alex’s phone and blinked a few times. “We’re not close right know as you can see.” She clenched her jaw and hugged her own body.

Alex bit her lip to prevent her laugh and her eyes from rolling. “But you really like her, don’t you?” She sounded somewhat hopeful.

Kara smiled to herself, “I’m crazy about her, isn’t it obvious?”

“Yeah, it kind of is. But how come? I mean you barely know each other and as far as I heard you haven’t had a chance to make a full conversation yet because of your language barrier.” Alex specified her question.

“I wish I could talk to her. There are so many things I want to tell her. She’s the most beautiful Omega I’ve ever seen. Her smell is so alluring, and my body responds to it greedily. And her mind is so advanced for your species. When I gaze upon her eyes all I see is a future with her and not just because she’s carrying our—”

The intercom earpiece in Alex’s ear started to beep. Whatever Kara tried to say it got cut out by Alex accepting the call through her earpiece and walking away with an apologetic look.

“ _Agent Danvers you’re needed in the laboratory_.” The voice behind the earpiece said.

Alex muttered that she’d be right on her way and walked back to the glass wall that kept her and Kara apart.

“I’m sorry Kara, I need to get back to work but we can carry on this conversation another time.” Alex said with concern in her voice.

“It’s alright. I can keep myself entertained.” Kara waved off and slid Alex’s phone through the small gape.

Alex received the phone and glanced at it. “You know what, keep it until I come back. It’s the least I can do.” She turned the phone back on and slid it back to Kara’s quarantine room.

“Thank you, Alex.” Kara appreciated and observed the picture of Lena again with a beaming grin. She knew sooner than later those two weeks would be over and now having the option to glance at Lena through this small phone made it a lot easier to bear.

Throughout the rest of the day Kara spent it watching the picture of Lena. She memorised every curve, every dimple and the light that shone out of Lena’s elegant green eyes.

Somewhere during dinner Kara placed the phone on the wall to look at it while eating. Since this whole phone thing was completely knew for Kara, she didn’t know that the phone would turn itself off if no one touched it for a while. And that’s what happened to Kara during dinner.

The phone turned off and the picture of Lena with her long dark waves cascading around her shoulders disappeared and got replaced by nothing but blackness.

“No, no, no!” Kara breathed out, hurrying to the phone. She pressed all the buttons once and the screen illuminated again but not with the picture of Lena. It was a picture of Alex, Sam and presumably Ruby in a garden with beautiful plants and flowers around them.

Now the screen was asking for a password and Kara started to guess. If she had one of those things, she’d save Lena as her password, so she tried typing ‘Sam’ but it said the password was too short. She tried again with ‘Ruby’ but it was also the false one.

Kara let out a frustrated grunt and almost threw the phone against the wall.

Almost if a message didn’t pop up on Alex’s screen.

A message from Lena.

_I’m done. Can you bring this to Kara?_

Nervously, Kara pressed all buttons again, but she had no knowledge of how to work with this thing. The phone rang, startling Kara so much that she nearly dropped it. A different picture of Lena popped up this time with her name on the top and a green and red circle.

Green meant good on this planet.

Kara pressed her finger on the green circle and Lena’s disrupted voice echoed.

“ _Alex, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to let you know that finished the device._ ”

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed. Her hands trembled at finally hearing Lena’s voice after almost two weeks.

“ _Kara is that- is that you?_ ”

“Lena, Lena, Lena it-ts Kara.”

The other side of the line responded with a chuckle. “ _Hey Kara, it’s good to hear you._ ”

“Lena,” Kara sighed because she couldn’t tell Lena anything except her name or maybe, maybe she could try to say it. “Lena, I- I- mi-ss y-y-yo-u.”

She heard and _felt_ Lena smiling into this communication option of the device. “ _Look at you darling, already learning new words diligently_.”

Kara felt the tips of her ears redden at Lena’s compliment and her new nickname. “Lenaaa,” She giggled to mask her flushed cheeks.

“ _Are you blushing?_ ”

“Nooo,” Kara drew out the ‘o’ dramatically to hide her blush but at this point it was unconcealable. 

Now Lena was giggling and laughing, and it was the best sound Kara had heard in a while. Their combined laughter died, and all Kara could hear was the sound of Lena’s warm breath.

“ _You know I hate to admit it but,_ ” Lena let out a long exhale, “ _I miss you too._ ”

Kara’s breath got stuck in her throat. “khap zhao rraop, Lena” She whispered.

At that exact moment Alex burst through the door, hearing every word Kara said. Her eyes widened and she hurried to the glass door.

“Who are talking to?” Alex gasped alarmingly, automatically switching to Kryptonian.

“Lena.” Kara answered quickly, showing her Lena’s name on the screen.

Alex motioned her to slide the phone back to her.

“No, I want to talk to Lena.” Kara held the phone tightly to her chest. 

“You will see Lena soon, just give me the phone and we can talk. Is that alright Kar?” Alex loosened up her tense body.

And Kara did the same. She softened at the mention of her nickname ‘Kar’ which she found kindly of Alex to call her that, let go of the phone and slid it under the gap. “ehrosh :bem, Lena.”

“ _Bye Kara._ ” She heard Lena muttering on the other side of the line.

Kara plopped down onto her bed with a huge sigh and hugged her own legs. She heard Alex murmuring something on the phone with Lena about a universal translator but decided not to eavesdrop further because it was unpolite and none of her business.

Talking about business, Alex ended the call and stepped in front of the wall of glass again. “Hey, I know it’s not really my business… what’s happening between you and Lena, but can I give you some advice about what you said respectively what I heard you saying to Lena?” She proposed with a calm voice.

Kara nodded with concern, fearing that she might’ve said something wrong to Lena.

“I don’t know how you usually mate with someone on Krypton but here on Earth it’s a bit more complicated and all that’s important for me is Lena’s well being and for her this is already moving with a fast pace,” Alex looked up to her to see if she was following her thoughts.

Alex was right. Maybe she was indeed moving on with a fast pace, but she was just so excited to finally have a mate. Because of all the fuss and the language barrier, Kara hadn’t had the chance to court Lena like they taught her on Krypton.

Fortunately, Alex was making her aware of it otherwise Kara would perhaps be the most indecent Alpha who ever walked on Krypton, Earth, Saturn and all the other planets Kara had walked on. And Lena only deserved the best, so Kara was eager to learn how humans did it on Earth.

After Kara showed her acknowledgement and understanding, Alex continued.

“I think you should ask Lena out on a date first before dropping the L-bomb.” Alex said cautiously.

Kara raised herself from her bed and stood proudly. “I want to court Lena.” She lifted her chin to show that she was ready.

+

The next day Alex came with a suitcase to Kara’s room. Noticing Kara’s confused expression, Alex explained to her why she brought a suitcase with clothes.

Since Kara only owned cheap and baggy clothes with holes, Alex chose to help her dressing up for later when Kara had finally the green light to go outside the room to ask Lena out.

They spend what felt like hours together, clothing Kara with the finest dresses Alex carried in her suitcase.

Unfortunately, dresses weren’t really Kara’s thing. She tripped and teared some of them apart while walking.

Perhaps they needed to try some pants and shirts.

Alex’s first outfit suggestion was a pair of dark blue and tight jeans with a short sleeved purple shirt which toned Kara’s broad shoulders ideally. The only thing missing was Kara’s enthusiasm. Kara shifted uncomfortably in her new clothes and her expression was blank.

So, that look was definitely a no.

The next outfit contained Alex’s black leather jacket with black boots, ripped jeans and a white shirt. It was a hot look, but it didn’t fit Kara’s personality.

“Maybe we should try the good ol’ button down shirt.” Alex wiped off her sweat with a small towel and handed Kara a white button down shirt with dark blue stripes and a pair of brown chinos.

Alone Kara’s dopey smile was approving enough to let Alex know that this was the right outfit for Kara.

Therefore, Kara peeled off her current clothes and slipped into the new ones with superspeed. In a woosh she was dressed again with the button down and the brown chinos.

The blue on Kara’s shirt complimented her eyes in a charming way and the chinos clung to her thighs in all the right ways. Alex let out a pleased breath, however a few adjustments were needed.

She rolled up the sleeves of Kara’s shirt to show her defined forearms and unbuttoned two buttons of Kara’s shirt to make it a button up and also to display Kara’s sun-toned collarbones.

“Are we ready champ?” Alex wiped off her hands to indicate that she had done a fabulous job.

Kara jiggled her arms and legs to loosen up a bit and took a deep breath. “What do I even say to her Al?” Since Alex was giving her a nickname, she could too, she thought to herself.

Alex chuckled, “Just ask her something like ‘Would you like to go on a date with me?’”

“That’s too difficult, Alex. I’ve been on this planet for four months and this language is still very strange for me. I mean do you have special vocal cords in your throat to be able to speak like that? Also, what’s a sti-mu-la-tion?” Kara rambled.

Alex gulped and remained silent with wide eyes.

“Is that something sexual? Because Lena said it a couple of times and I don’t know what it means.”

“You mean simulation not stimulation, right?” Alex checked before explaining what the term meant.

“Yes, the first one. Is there a difference between both terms?” Kara inquired.

Alex let out a snort, “A huge difference, Kar.” She patted her back. “You still have a lot to learn but at least you have someone by your side.”

Kara put up a reassured smile and repeated the sentence Alex said earlier to her. _Would you like to go on a date with me? Would you like to go on a date with me? Would you go on a date with me?_

Suddenly, Kara dropped her smile. “Oh, Rao I need flowers. Alex, I need flowers, I can’t show up emptyhanded. Does Lena like flowers? If yes, what kind? If no, what does she like instead, books, movies, ice cream, pizza—”

“Kara, breathe, calm down.” Alex placed both of her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Yes, Lena does like flowers. Plumerias in fact. They mostly grow in Hawaii.”

Alex didn’t even finish to breathe out before Kara took off to fly to Hawaii.

“Kar, that’s the wrong direction. Hawaii is west!” Alex shouted after Kara flew towards east instead west. She tsked and shook her head, thinking that her voice didn’t catch Kara’s hearing range, but a blue spot changed directions and flew towards the west.

+

Not even twenty minutes Kara was already back with a bouquet of plumerias and two coconuts for Alex to demonstrate her appreciation and gratitude for Alex’s help in everything. Alex thanked and escorted her to Lena’s quarantine room.

Kara was nervous. She’d never asked out someone before, let alone someone as stunning and intelligent as Lena. Her mate, the mother of her future pups, her _:zhao._

Alex adjusted the wrinkles on her shirt and tied up her hair in a loose bun, leaving wisps of golden hair tangling around Kara’s head. It didn’t help much to cover Kara’s tomato red head. Her heart was racing, and her hands almost broke every flower stem out of her jitteriness.

They walked closer to Lena’s room which was quite different to Kara’s because it looked more like a lab, and Kara could make out some features of Lena. Her hair was curlier, her hips such well-rounded and her breasts, oh great Rao every single drop of liquid left Kara’s mouth and streamed down between her legs.

Lena’s breasts were fuller, probably already producing its first droplets of milk. Pregnancy never sparkled on a person like it did on Lena.

Kara gulped thickly feeling a low pressure building up between her legs.

“I can’t do this, Al. You have to do it for me.”

“Relax, you can do this.” Alex squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

 _I can do this,_ Kara repeated in her head. She inhaled a deep breath and opened the door.

The moment Kara stepped inside she was assaulted by the thermal scent of Lena’s faint (but for Kara very noticeable) pregnancy hormones. She cleared her throat to gain Lena’s attention.

Lena turned around and her breath hitched when she locked her eyes with Kara’s. Her gaze dropped to Kara’s outfit and she released pleased pheromones.

Regardless of her spicy scent, it wasn’t helping Kara’s nervousness.

“Kara, wow, you’ve cleaned up nicely.” Lena arched her brow and detained her gaze a second longer on Kara’s bulge.

“Uh Lena,” Kara licked her lips and glanced at the plumerias in her hands. “Plumerias for you.” She sticked out the bouquet and waited for Lena to accept them.

“Thank you, Kara. That’s very handsome of you.” Lena looked down and blushed. Kara had never seen Lena blush until this moment and what a sight for sore eyes it was.

“Uh wo-uld you uh… da- no. Would you…” Rao, out of all the butterflies in Kara’s stomach she forgot the words to court Lena. She turned her head where Alex was secretly hiding to watch the outcome and silently asked for Alex’s help.

Of course, this was all terribly planned, and Lena quickly got acquainted of Alex’s presence. 

Alex motioned with her hands for Kara to carry on, so Kara turned around again and closed her eyes to collect the sentence out of her turbulent mind.

“Lena, would you li-ke to go on a da-te w-with m-me?” Kara felt all the heat crawl up to her ears and cheeks. She fiddled with her hands before meeting Lena’s eyes with a shy smile. To stop with her fiddling, she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

Lena’s flushed cheeks darkened a few shades. “Darling, you’re so adorable.” She smiled and put down the bouquet of flowers on her table.

Kara’s heart swelled with pride at Lena calling her ‘darling’. Still, Lena didn’t say yes yet, so Kara didn’t rejoice too soon.

Lena got closer to Kara and cupped her cheek which felt like a curing touch for Kara’s longing.

“No.” Lena answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a fan of cliffhangers but like... yeah xD
> 
> also guess the movie kara and alex watched :))))


	6. Pregnancy Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has mood swings. Kara appears to be more mature.  
> They talk. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the midst of being high on anaesthetics because I got my wisdom teeth removed today lmao. I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Have fun and good night to my fellow European readers :)

Kara grunted a noise of displeasure. “No?” She crinkled her brows in anguish. She’d been rejected a lot of times during her life, but nothing hurt as much as being turned down by her mate Lena.

Lena held her cupped hands on Kara’s cheeks. “I wish I could, but I don’t have time for such silly things as a relationship. I’m basically married to my work.”

Her pale alabaster fingers trailed down to Kara’s chest where Kara was heaving with quick breaths and her heart was beating faster than anything else on this planet. Lena fixed her hands on Kara’s chest.

“I,” She hesitated for a moment, breaking her gaze from Kara’s pained blue eyes. “Don’t misunderstand me. I will have the time to go out with you, eventually, but now is not the right time.”

A single pearlescent tear descended Kara’s cheek. “But Lena,” She whispered, brushing the tips of her fingers over Lena’s barely noticeable bump. “Pup?” Kara looked at her with awaiting eyes.

Lena gasped and furrowed her brows. “Kara, I’m not pregnant.” She shook her head and stepped back so that Kara’s arm limped down instead of touching Lena’s belly.

Kara took a reluctant step in Lena’s direction. “Our pup, Lena.” She pleaded and captured Lena’s hands in her own.

“Stop pressuring me. We don’t have a baby Kara, we don’t okay?” Lena gulped down the intruder in her throat.

She couldn’t be pregnant. The pregnancy test was negative. It was all a sick wish from Kara’s fantasy. Lena couldn’t, wouldn’t be a mom in any universe. No child should have her as a mother. She’d be terrible at fulfilling her job because she already had one. Her work already hardly left time for herself, let alone a baby.

And Kara?

Kara was looking at her with broken eyes that hid behind hopeful ones.

Lena didn’t deserve her. All she did was use her for her own filthy desires because she couldn’t live alone despite not having time for someone else.

Her bad conscience was eating Lena up from the inside and it suffocated her. All she did was take and take from everyone, but she never gave. She was just like the rest of her family. Evil and alone because trust did not exist in her world.

How was Kara still there, looking at Lena after everything Lena has done to her. Kara had been seduced by Lena’s poisonous charm and Lena made the Alpha fuck her because she needed it. She never let Kara have a say in this, she didn’t even know if Kara would have willingly slept with her if Lena weren’t in heat at that time.

And how her heat only lasted a day was very strange. Lena was convinced that it had to do with the mating but what if Kara was right, what if she really was carrying her pup. But the pregnancy exam was negative so it couldn’t be.

If all of that self-doubt wasn’t enough, Lena started to feel unwell. Her hormones were spread all over the place and Kara’s concerned blue eyes and strong arms holding her wasn’t helping either.

Lena needed to get fresh air, a break even. So, she did what she always did, when things were getting too much.

She hid herself behind walls.

“I don’t have a baby, I never wanted one.” The regret was already spilling out of her in forms of sour tears. “Least of all with you.” The bitter taste those lying words left on Lena’s tongue made her insides turn. She could feel herself paling and her low blood pressure made everything blurry around her.

With a deep breath, she gathered her last strength to appear strong in front of Kara. She needed the Alpha to leave before she crumbled and as Lena locked her gaze with Kara, she almost fainted from regret.

The look on Kara’s face was indescribable. Lena was sure that look would haunt her for the rest of her life, and she deserved it. Kara was stomping away with tears in her eyes with Alex behind her and that moment Lena’s body decided to give in.

+

A blazing light dazzled Lena as she blinked her eyes open. She could muster some heads walking around the bed she was lying in. Lena groaned and tried to stand up, but a gentle gloved hand stopped her.

“I wouldn’t do this now.” Alex suggested softly with her doctor voice.

“What happened? Where’s—” _Kara_ is what her primal instinct was telling her to say but after all the bullshit Lena pulled off, she didn’t deserve the presence of Kara or Kara at all.

“Your blood pressure is low, we’re giving you saline infusion.” Alex explained while showing Lena her arm with the infusion of the red brownish and a different transparent liquid pouring through it.

Lena relaxed her posture back.

“What you said to Kara… that was harsh, even for you, Lena.” Alex stated.

“I know I was a total bitch— and still am.” Lena reviewed the sharp words she had used in order to get rid of Kara.

“You know, even after everything she held your hand until you woke up again. You should apologise to her and keep her.” Alex coaxed considerately.

Tears fought to the surface of Lena’s eyes again. “I don’t deserve her Alex.” She closed her eyes.

Alex took a step and squeezed Lena’s hand. “Maybe you should let her decide that.”

“A simple apology doesn’t undo what I said to her.” Lena objected.

“Hey, I never said it would.” Alex raised her hands in defence. “But it’s worth more than you know.” She added.

Lena exhaled in defeat. Alex made a valid point and Kara deserved at least an apology. “How do you do it?” Lena asked, “I mean, you have Sam and Ruby AND a job. How do you find time for everything?” She specified her question.

“Lena, the day has 24 hours. There will always be a glimpse of free time left to spend with your family. And if I don’t have time, they know it and they’ll wait until I have my days off.”

In the history of Lena’s work hours, she’d never took days off from work because she saw no reason behind it except to decelerate and avoid the process of her work. Thank goodness she had Jess who had taken care of her company flawlessly for almost three weeks.

Maybe she should take more days off in the future to adjust her relationship with Kara.

“What if she doesn’t forgive me?” Lena panicked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Lena we’re talking about Kara. I’m sure the second she sees you she forgives you.”

“You know it shows that you and Sam go to Kelly’s therapy clinic. You seem to give very wise advice.” Lena mumbled under her breath, but Alex heard every single word as she laughed out of Lena’s room.

+

The next morning Lena woke up with a pounding headache. Her blood pressure had reached its norm value and her dizziness wasn’t present. After her talk with Alex yesterday, Lena realised that she needed to apologise to Kara for the way she treated and sent her away. Kara had to know that it wasn’t Lena’s intention to break Kara’s heart. All she wanted was to protect Kara from her own poisonous persona.

Alex had advised her that perhaps she should see the sun for a while because her vitamin D levels were below the average.

And how convenient it was that Kara was kneeling on the private beach of the DEO, praying to Rao while absorbing the power of the morning sun.

Lena knew that Kara could hear her approach her the second Lena stepped on the beach. As Lena walked closer, she could notice Kara stiffening her stance but not backing away. Lena wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

She kneeled beside Kara and closed her eyes as well to let the sunlight into her pores. There was a comfortable silence between them and yet the tension was as thick as a juicy steak.

A fresh breeze flowed through the air. It eased some of Lena’s worries but there were still millions of apologies dancing inside her mind.

“Are you just going to sit there in silence?” Kara asked suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

The fact that Kara spoke perfect English startled Lena so much that she fell to the side but could prevent her body from falling with the support of her hands. Before she could inquire about it, Kara answered it for her.

“Your universal translator. It’s working I guess.” Kara said with a monotone voice.

Fuck, Lena had already ruined her because she wasn’t that goofy smiling idiot anymore. She was just emotionless, and Lena was the reason why she was acting like it.

Despite Kara having a blank expression and an impassive voice, it felt foreign to Lena’s ears to fully hear Kara’s voice for the first time.

Lena still didn’t know what to say to make Kara feel better and since none of the million apologies that flowed through her mind earlier seemed to appear as ideas, Lena settled for a simple apology, hoping that it’s better than nothing.

“Kara, I am so terribly sorry for what I said and what I did I—”

Kara’s whole body sagged, and her tense posture disappeared. “Why don’t you want me, Lena? Have I ever insulted or hurt you in any way? I am sorry if I did, please let me make it up to you.”

“No Kara, you shouldn’t apologise, it was me who kicked you away because of my own bad conscience. I should be the one apologising, not you.”

There was the silence again but this time it was unbearable for Lena and she was sure that it was the same for Kara.

“I do want you, Kara,” Lena paused for a second, “So much, actually. It scares the shit out of me because I’ve never developed any feelings for anyone that fast.”

After collecting the rest of her thoughts, Lena continued. “And then you came to me asking for a date, it was just too fast for me. I was looking for excuses and ways out but eventually I just made everything worse.” Her voice lost volume during the sentence, showing how much Lena regretted it.

“I wanted to protect you from myself, so I built walls around myself to protect you when in reality all I did was hurt you.” Lena covered her mouth in shame with her other hand. “You can scream at me if you like. I know I deserve it.”

Kara still refused to meet her gaze, but she planted her hand on top of Lena’s and kept it there for a while. “Sometimes we build walls around ourselves to lean and rest on them,” Kara muttered with a low tone. “And I wish I could be one of those walls for you, Lena.”

It tormented Lena to know that Kara was actually a really smart alien being while Lena had gotten the wrong impression of Kara for her language barrier. Kara was still nice to her after everything Lena threw at her head earlier because she was experiencing some weird mood shifts as soon as Kara had stepped into the room with those ungodly handsome-looking clothes.

Lena was ashamed of herself for thinking so little of Kara when in reality, Kara was just as smart as any regular adult (or even smarter).

What Lena also noticed was that Kara didn’t hold any grudges. Not at her, at least. Alone that fact already made her evaporate into a higher being.

And how much Lena needed to hear what Kara said, she couldn’t even express it in words. Kara was so good with words, Lena could already distinguish that after only having her first real conversation with her.

The way how Kara used her words carefully to aim for the feeling she was hoping for was a very rare talent these days. She wasn’t a therapist, that’s for sure, but the qualities she brought within herself gave her something else. But Lena couldn’t pinpoint what it could be.

In conclusion, Lena was utterly speechless because of Kara’s maturity.

“Alex told me about that whole simulation thing.” Kara spoke up after a while. “Would you have slept with me if you knew you weren’t in a simulation?”

“I want to be completely honest with you, Kara.” Lena interlaced their fingers together. “I wouldn’t have done the things I did while I was in bed with you. Actually, I don’t even know if I would have let it go as far as taking you to my bed I mean, you’re still my wet dream in person, no matter if simulation or not.” Lena offered to say.

“Ouchie, Lena,” Kara knitted her brows and finally met Lena’s gaze. “I’m not a wet dream, Lena. I’m completely dry and real.”

In response Lena threw herself at Kara and latched her arms around her neck. “I love talking to you.” She muffled into Kara’s shoulders.

“I’m still not a wet dream.” Kara pointed out but wrapped her own arms around Lena while releasing soothing hormones.

Lena laughed at the full feeling of her heart and Kara around her. “It’s a figure of speech, darling. It means I get turned on when I dream about you.” She whispered into Kara’s ear.

She heard Kara whimper and tighten her hold while something semi-hard was expanding below Kara’s waist. It was electrifying to know that Lena still possessed such power over Kara, but it was still moving too fast.

“Lena, I dream about you every night.” Kara blurted out. “Because you’re all I think about when I go to sleep. My body aches to be near you and I want you by my side as well. But I do not want to force you into something you don’t want. I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you about the baby while asking you out on a date. That was inconsiderate and stupid of me.”

“I really like the sound of your voice in my ear, Kara.” Lena responded after a while, still being wrapped around Kara’s toned arms.

The sun was setting to midnight and Lena was starting to feel the burn of the hot sunrays pouring down onto her pale flesh. She needed to get out of here before she caught a sunburnt, but the sunlight was doing all the right kinds of things to her.

Throughout her conversation with Kara she hadn’t noticed that her being weak disappeared as soon as she stepped into the hot sun after almost three weeks.

Maybe it was because Kara was near her, inhaling her scent and making Lena’s Omega sigh in secureness and contentment.

They parted after a while because Lena couldn’t bare another second in front of the sun and Kara’s very high temperature radiating body. She didn’t have to open her mouth before she found herself back at the DEO in a woosh.

This time they landed inside Kara’s room and it was the first time Lena actually saw the room Kara had decorated in two weeks while being separated from Lena.

It was completely the opposite of what Lena had imagined. There were piles of books thrown into the corners of Kara’s room. Many pieces of papers hung around Kara’s walls with scribbles of partly English and partly symbols which Lena strongly presumed was Kryptonian.

And the last thing that caught Lena’s eyesight was one of Kara’s pillows with and imprint of her hand drawn with a red marker and a pair of green eyes with a shy smile. It was undeniable that it was Lena as a pillow.

Lena got closer to it and picked it up from Kara’s neatly made bed. She pressed it onto her nose and inhaled deeply. It was a pure dose of Kara’s musky scent with a hint of arousal. And it surely was affecting Lena as well.

She walked to the pile of books and movies and glanced at the cover of the movie on top of the pile.

_Cast Away_

So that’s where Kara had the idea of the pillow with the hand imprint. Lena had to stifle a laugh in order to turn around to meet Kara’s face.

The moment she fixed her eyes onto Kara’s she noticed how the gloss in Kara’s eyes dulled the second hers met Kara’s.

How attentive Kara was of little details to not make Lena uncomfortable. How she showed Lena that she could also go the slow pace even if for her the decision was already clear as the turquoise ocean of the Bahamas.

Her decision was always going to be Lena and Lena didn’t know how to cope with it. “Why do you even like me Kara?” She wondered out loud.

Sure, her face and body seemed to be attractive to most people but character-wise? Lena was sure she was royally fucked up inside and yet Kara was there in front of her with big and compassionate eyes.

Kara chuckled and looked down as she rubbed the back of her head. “I think I have some sort of fetish, I think. Smart people attract me, and you are the most intelligent woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. And let’s not get started on the fact how you’re a brilliant, kind-hearted and beautiful soul, Lena. You just need to be surrounded by the people you love more often. And if you need a break, I’m your wall to lean on to. I know I never asked you to be perfect but for me you are. Your perfect imperfections and your flawless flaws make you who you are today, and I couldn’t lo- I couldn’t like someone more than I like you.”

Lena was flabbergasted. Nothing coming out of her mouth could be added to that list of what Kara listed. Some of those things were important key-points of Lena’s personality and she didn’t even know it until Kara pointed it out.

“I was so selfish to think that having a pup would change your mind to date me because I couldn’t handle rejection from you. It was already a delicate situation and my dumbass had to bring it up. I know now that all you want is a slow pace and I will give you that. Rao, I will give you the slowest path ever, you won’t even notice that we’re making progress.”

“Kara I,” Lena faltered, not being sure what to say. “I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s alright Lena. As long as you give me the permission to be in the same room as you, to see you and smell you I’m happy.”

Lena was never much of a hugger, but she clung herself to Kara because she needed to feel her again. Her body craved for Kara’s touch and Lena couldn’t stand to deprive her body even more.

The sun might have recharged her energy, but Kara recharged her body and soul.

Kara extracted herself from the hug and stretched out her hand. “Let’s introduce ourselves. Hi, I’m Kara Zor-El, nice to meet you.”

Lena glanced at the outstretched hand reluctantly and took it eventually, with a huge grin. “Zor-El is such a sexy last name.” She purred as she got closer to Kara.

“Thakyou I mean thank you, but I would appreciate if you don’t tease me, I can hardly hold off, even when I’m just looking at you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware I had such an effect on you, kind woman.” Lena answered with a seductive head tilt.

“Sure, you didn’t. You just want to be a good girl, right?” Kara smirked knowingly.

Now it was Lena’s turn to choke and turn red. How did a simple handshake escalate like that?

They spoke about their pasts, how they became who they are today. Talking with Kara was as easy as a feather. The conversation flowed effortlessly between each other and Lena learnt a lot about Kara’s past while Kara did the same with Lena’s.

Lena knew now that Kara had in fact really been tortured by teaser-looking weapons on different planets and that was why she had created a resistance against them during time.

She also told Lena of her favourite planet Starhaven and how Lena would definitely like it because it was filled with scientists and explorers and most importantly: the air smelled like cinnamon.

The sun bled into the horizon and Kara got her daily and ungodly amount of pizzas. While Lena only took two slices, Kara inhaled two whole pizzas for herself.

Lena had learnt that Kryptonians had a fast metabolism and that was why Kara was always eating so much food despite being ripped as fuck.

“You know your abs have quite the similarities with bricks from walls.” Lena said as she recalled Kara’s earlier suggestion of being a wall to lean on to.

“And your boobies are like a pillow.” Kara countered with a slice of pizza pointing at Lena’s chest. She narrowed her eyes slightly just enough for Lena to catch it.

“Did you just X-Ray my boobs?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

The rush of the thought that Kara could’ve X-Rayed her whole body made Lena squirm and soaking wet.

At that comment, Kara’s head turned red in mere seconds. “I’m sorry. I overstepped your comfort zone. Won’t happen again.” She apologised quickly.

Lena cleaned her grease filled hands on a towel and scooped closer to Kara. She cleaned Kara’s hands with another towel and placed them on her hips by the waistband of her shirt. “Go on, take it off.” Lena challenged her.

Kara dug her fingers into the fabric of Lena’s shirt and whined loudly. “Lena.”

“Just fucking do it Kara, please. I’m begging you.” Lena whimpered and helped Kara take off her shirt.

With superspeed Kara latched her tongue on one erect nipple and began sucking and gently biting it. Both moaned in unison when Kara’s mouth contacted with Lena’s eager nipple.

God, how much she needed that.

Kara circled and twisted her tongue while sucking at Lena’s nipple with hooded eyes. With determination she devoured Lena’s whole breast as if she hadn’t just eaten two whole pizzas a few minutes ago.

“Fuck yes, Kara. Do it like that!” Lena moaned while climbing on top of Kara’s lap and beginning to desperately grind on her.

How did she become so horny so suddenly?

Kara switched her attention to the other nub while helping Lena grind on her straining erection with her hands.

It was a hot frenzy with a lot of panting and sweating. But Lena needed more than that. She didn’t know why she had had such a good time without Kara fucking her whenever she needed in those last three weeks.

To be honest she had some fiery dreams about the Alpha who was licking her tits right now and it always left her gasping in the morning. Of course, she’d never admit that to anyone except Kara in a few months, maybe.

Before Lena could request three fingers stuffed inside her, the sound of Lena’s extremely unpleasant phone ringed. Lena tried to ignore it but as Kara’s hungry kisses on her boobs lessened, she became more aware of it.

Regrettably, she extracted herself from Kara’s lap and answered her phone which had an unknown caller ID.

If that was a prank call Lena swore, she would find the houses of those insolent children and send them to prison for interrupting an important matter.

The line was a bit raspy, but it got clearer and clearer as Lena kept the call going. “Hello?” She answered unenthusiastically.

**“Lena? Oh, bloody hell, finally I’m reaching you. I’ve tried L-Corp, but Jess said you were in Metropolis, so I called your cell phone.”**

Lena’s eyes widened comically. “Oh my God, Jacky? It’s been so long. Why are you calling? I missed you so much.”

Perhaps she should have told Kara about her platonic relationship with Jack before answering the call given the unsatisfied growl Kara let out after hearing Lena say that she missed someone who wasn’t Kara.

To show that everything was fine, Lena placed a hand on Kara’s thigh and stroked her thumb.

 **“I called because I wanted to invite you to my wedding in San Andrés, Colombia. You know that hot Paraguayan guy I told you about? I’m marrying him here where we settled. Sam, Andrea and Alex already know. So, what do you say? Are you in?”** Jack told with enthusiasm.

“I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe you’re getting married.” Lena checked to see if Kara had picked on the fact that Jack and she were nothing but platonic friends.

Kara blushed once again in embarrassment and crawled to Lena to warm her bare upper body and perhaps to touch Lena’s boobs again.

With arms tightly wrapped around Lena’s waist and boobies in her face, Kara sighed happily while listening to Lena speak on the phone with her friend Jack.

A few minutes later Lena ended the call after having organised the date and flight for everything. Seeing all of her friends on one spot would actually do some good, like Kara had said earlier, Lena realised. Jack had also asked her if she wanted to bring a plus one and her mind went directly to Kara who was nodding off while nibbling on Lena’s tits lightly.

While Kara was falling asleep, Lena used that opportunity to call Jess and let her know that she’d have to expand her absence for Jack’s wedding. It costed her less effort to ask than to overthink about being away from L-Corp for so long. When everything was settled, Lena finished the call and glanced down at Kara who had left a small path of saliva on Lena’s still naked boobs.

She hated to wake Kara up from her peaceful slumber, but she had to in order to get ready for bed. And she had yet to discuss whether she’d have to sleep in her own room or with Kara. If she was honest, she preferred the latter.

“Kara darling, I need to get ready for bed.” Lena shook Kara’s shoulder softly.

“Please stay here, Lee.” Kara mumbled half asleep.

Lena almost fainted when Kara called her ‘Lee’. “I will but I have to—”

“I promise I will keep my hands to myself. Like two friendly friends sharing a bed together.” Kara rubbed her eyes and peeled off her clothes to slip under the light sheets in nothing but briefs.

“Of course. Two friendly friends sharing a bed naked while one of them has a very eye-catching hard-on.” Lena deadpanned while getting out of her jeans and brushing her teeth with Kara’s toothbrush.

“Just ignore my boner please?” Kara proposed with a slightly louder voice so Lena could hear her in the bathroom while she was brushing her teeth.

Not very hygienic but Lena was too tired at this point to care. It wasn’t like she never had shared spit with Kara before.

When Lena came back Kara was waiting for her to slip in with the sheets forming an invitation. Greedily, Lena plopped down and slid next to Kara under the already very warm sheets.

They started into each other’s eyes for a while despite it being dark.

“Lena?” Kara husked.

Lena just hummed in response.

“Can one friendly friend kiss the other one on the cheek as good night?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“I knew that was coming,” Lena laughed lowly, “I’m sure this passes as platonic, c’mere.” She pulled Kara close so that Kara could press a long, tender and lingering peck on Lena’s cheek.

“I’m going to remove my universal translator now, okay?” Kara checked.

“Of course, darling. It’s not even a permanent solution yet. I hope you can learn to speak English fluently one day.”

“I hope so too.” Kara agreed and clipped off her universal translator.

Before both of them could fall asleep, Lena needed to get something off her chest. “I do want to go on a date with you if that offer still stands.” She said, mindless of Kara’s answer since she hand taken off her universal translator.

“Of course.” Kara answered with her familiar Kryptonian accent and it was music to Lena’s ears.

It was strange how Lena had had a bad conscience about Kara in the morning but now a few hours later she was happy to go on a date with her.

Maybe it was because of her mating hormones.

Or maybe she was indeed pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record: lena is acting like a bipolar polar bear because she IS pregnant and carrying a half-kryptonian can have some side effects o_o


	7. Rollercoaster of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title already says, this will be a rollercoaster of emotions between Kara and Lena. And also their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with my wisdom teeth removal and schoolwork :/  
> I don't exactly know what this chunk of text is that I wrote, but I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Have fun :)

They were back in National City mainly because Lena wanted to be surrounded by her own comfortable space but also because she had to prepare more clothes for tropical weather and buy Kara new ones.

Jack’s wedding wasn’t for another month, so Lena decided to use that time to get to know Kara better.

It had also been a month. It’d been a month since she met Kara. A month since Kara fucked her brains out and claimed her. A month since Lena claimed Kara and never touched her again.

Well, not in that way, at least.

And it was affecting Lena’s body and perhaps also her soul.

Freshly mated couples often got a week off from work to enjoy the raw bliss of being mated to each other. They continuously bit each other to permanentize the glistening and swollen mark on their shoulders. Usually, the sharp ache of body contact deprivation would vanish once they were close to each other.

But Kara and Lena weren’t close. Not in the intellectual sense and not much in the physical sense either. It was difficult because they had nothing in common. No same food likings, no same hobbies or music taste because Kara grew up in a different environment.

A different planet.

Lena was always tentative when it involved physical engagement with Kara. Restrained even if it didn’t lead to any sexual activities, and Kara wasn’t unobservant. Sweet and cautious Kara always noticed it when Lena’s body visibly tensed as Kara brushed her fingertips over her alabaster flesh.

They weren’t fighting or having any kind of argument. It was simply Lena’s fault that she wasn’t adapted to sudden human touch after four years of being deprived of it.

 _Human touch_ , Lena had to stifle a laugh.

Kara wasn’t human, of course. She was a Kryptonian.

As time went on, Kara’s touches became more familiar. There was always a soft hand squeeze here and there, a protective touch on Lena’s thigh while watching a movie and sometimes hugs even.

Of course they were all initiated by Kara. She had always taken the initiative to touch Lena.

It took Lena some time to realise that and when she did, she placed her hand on Kara’s thigh for the first time while watching another movie. She didn’t miss the way Kara’s head had shot in her direction, showing that Kara had also been aware of the fact that Lena never initiated a touch.

She knew and didn’t protest or say anything because she had faith Lena would come around eventually and start a physical touch that didn’t necessarily lead to sexual activities.

And then Lena fell asleep on Kara’s shoulder while watching a documentary about penguins. By the time she woke up in her bed, she had noticed that Kara must’ve carried there.

The same Kara who slept in the guest room to leave Lena some space but somehow always ended up sleep-floating next to Lena as if her body was gravitating towards the warmth that Lena apparently possessed.

That realisation made Lena’s heart twinge, in a scary but good way.

And sleeping with a Kryptonian in the same bed was challenging. It didn’t come from one day to another that they decided to share a bed without it being connected to sex.

It started to occur when Kara’s nightly nightmares had increased. Generally, they involved Kara’s painful memories of her time in the torture chambers on Maaldoria. Kara would wake up gasping but then going back to sleep after she had calmed down.

But around this time of the month, it was the monthly anniversary of her parents’ death. That meant her nightmares included terrible images of her dead parents. Those pictures left her in glistening sweat, tensed muscles, loud heaving and many tears.

The first time Kara had such an intense nightmare in Lena’s penthouse, she floated to Lena’s bedroom and held Lena’s hand while trying to fall asleep.

Surely Lena was startled awake at the sounds of Kara sobbing on the floor while holding her hand to her cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong baby?” Had spilled out of Lena’s mouth faster than she could prevent it.

That was the second time her heart twitched.

She invited Kara to join her under the sheets and hugged her tightly while Kara sobbed herself to sleep as Lena hummed an old Irish resonance from her childhood.

On one night Kara didn’t stop crying despite being in Lena’s arms. That terrible nightmare must’ve shaken Kara up so much that her body’s tremble never lessened. In the midst of everything Kara hiccupped something with her husky accent.

“I miss my mom.”

And how Lena could profoundly relate to that statement.

Her heart fluttered again because she finally had something in common with Kara. It might not have been the best thing to have in common, but it was something.

Dead parents and trauma.

They usually said the best way to get rid of hiccups is to hold your breath. The first thing that had popped at the top of Lena’s head was to kiss Kara.

And so, she did.

She pressed her soft lips on Kara’s trembling ones and let them linger there.

Kara whimpered and curled her fingers around Lena’s head as if Lena would cease to exist if she didn’t cup her cheeks.

Time faltered around them as the kiss intensified itself by the yearning of both parties. The twitching in Lena’s heart boosted up as it pumped fresh blood in her veins.

The air of the bedroom loaded itself with the scent of how much they both needed this kiss. It was like a magnet drawing them together in until nothing further was between them.

They parted with kiss-swollen lips and panted in need for some new oxygen. Kara rested her head on Lena’s chest and muttered one last thing before dozing off.

“Thank you, Lee.”

In the morning Lena woke up with blueish bruises on her hips. Hand imprints of Kara holding her tightly. It wasn’t bad, Lena had had worse. The pain was by far less hurtful than it looked. Lena didn’t mind at all until Kara got a glimpse of them.

And how Kara’s face fell was exactly the same way as the day Lena had yelled at her that she didn’t want any children with Kara. It was more painful to watch Kara’s expression than the stinging she felt on her bruises.

After that Kara put on her Kryptonite bracelet again. And took it off. On and off, effectively inflicting pain on herself because she was the reason Lena had bruises.

“I’m the worst mate ever.” She howled and knelt on the floor while repeating the motion.

“No, Kara. Stop.” Lena tried to reach for Kara, but Kara was much faster to flinch away from Lena’s grasp.

Lena never thought she would have to do this, but she actually threw herself at Kara and ripped the bracelet out of Kara’s hands. She stomped on it, breaking the bracelet into thousands of pieces. The Kryptonite stone she hid in a lead-sealed suitcase away from Kara’s grasp.

Kara didn’t touch her anymore, only if necessary. In bed she kissed Lena’s hand goodnight and moved to the very edge of the bed, turning her back on Lena.

At first Lena could understand. She knew Kara was afraid of hurting her again, so she waited patiently despite her body burning for Kara’s extinguishing touch.

She made a new bracelet for Kara, calling it the ‘red sun bracelet’ because it mimicked the effects of Kara’s red sun or any other red sun but when she made it, she only thought of Kara’s sun.

Kara thanked her kindly while clasping it on. The transition was painless and smoother.

“I am still not going to touch you.” Kara clarified while rubbing her new bracelet.

Lena placed a tentative hand on Kara’s tense shoulder. “Kara please, I told you it doesn’t hurt anymore.” She begged helplessly.

A tear ran down Kara’s cheek as she moved away from Lena’s hand. “I never pleaded for your touch when you weren’t ready, so you should at least give me the courtesy to do the same.”

That cut deep.

So, they were back at square one.

Their planned date was scheduled for the next day. Lena wasn’t sure if they were going or not. She wasn’t even sure what they were going to do since Kara had found it an impeccable idea to surprise Lena for their date.

“Kara?” She called out for her the next day.

Kara stopped chewing her toast bread with jam and murmured a short “Lee?” with stuffed cheeks and carried on with the crunchy sound of her chewing.

Lena gulped heavily, having doubts about how to insert such a question in the conversation. “Are we still on for that date today?” She blatantly threw in the open.

At the mention of the date Kara’s eyes widened. Panic started to rise within Lena as she guessed it was a misplaced question.

But in less than a minute Kara finished eating her toast, cleaned up the kitchen with superspeed and settled in front of Lena. Her movements were so fast that a mild wind breeze rushed through Lena’s dark hair.

“Wear something light and comfortable,” Kara advised her, gazing upon her eyes with an expression that displayed the raw fondness of her feelings. “Oh, and a swimsuit.” She added with a quick smile.

Something light and comfortable with a swimsuit shouldn’t be that hard for Lena. She owned a whole room of various clothes for every season with matching shoes and yet the perfect outfit for the date was nowhere to be seen.

She wanted to impress Kara, but she didn’t know how far she could go to not make it look like a provocation. Kara was still preferring to keep her hands to herself and Lena really didn’t want to test her endurance since she knew how quickly affected Kara got by Lena’s creamy body.

After minutes of rummaging in her dresses, Lena opted for an olive-green silk dress that matched her eyes and a black bikini underneath. Makeup was not necessary since Lena was certain that they were going to swim somewhere.

With her hair tied in a loose bun and whisps of dark locks dwindling around her exposed shoulders, she exited her closet room and padded to the living room. Kara was nowhere to be seen or smelt.

“Kara?” Lena called out softy while holding her small purse tightly.

The realisation that this was the first date Lena was going to after many years was settling within her and it made her even more nervous.

Kara appeared in a blur and the way she was dressed left Lena’s jaw on the floor. She was wearing tight beige shorts with a white camisole. All buttons were open, exposing her strained abs and a baby blue bikini top.

The sight made Lena’s mouth water and by the looks of it, Kara was having a similar reaction to Lena’s olive-green dress.

“Wow,” Kara gulped, “You look beautiful and stunning,” She roamed her gaze once more and nodded in confirmation. “and amazing.”

Lena blushed, “Thank you, darling.” She tucked one of the free strands of hair behind her slightly flushed ear. “And you look quite fetching.” She glanced up to meet Kara’s pearl blue eyes and noticed her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her gaze clearly under Lena’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Kara quickly apologised, “I don’t have the right to stare at your boobs after what I said to you yesterday.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “You think you had a right to do it before that?”

Kara’s eyes widened dramatically. “Oh Rao, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” She fisted her own hands tightly. “I feel terrible about it.”

“Kara I was just teasing you.” Lena strode forward, reluctantly placing a hand on Kara’s fisted one.

The tension left Kara’s shoulders as she breathed out. “I guess I deserved that.” She flashed Lena a bashful smile.

“I suppose that makes us even after what I said to you at the DEO.” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s other hand. “Now let’s go and have some fun.”

With that said, Kara squeezed Lena’s hands and scooped her up in bridal style. Lena yelped and secured her arms Kara’s neck to hold on tightly. Kara walked to the balcony with a broad grin, not leaving Lena’s piercing green eyes out of her sight.

“Kara what are you doing?” Lena asked with a lightly panicked voice.

“Having fun.” Kara beamed and took off in the air.

Lena yelped and buried her face in Kara’s neck. Throughout the whole flight she didn’t dare to blink an eye open. Thankfully the flight was less than 10 seconds long otherwise Lena would’ve thrown up her breakfast from this morning.

As Kara lowered them gently on the side of a road Lena could quickly make out that they were close to the coast of National City.

The air smelled fresh and salty like pure raw fish and the faint sound of waves filled Lena’s senses. They were close to a beach.

“Kara don’t we need towels and other stuff for the beach?” Lena asked when Kara interlaced her fingers in Lena’s and started walking towards the crowded but not exploding full beach.

Lena hadn’t gone to a beach since her vacation in Bahamas and even there she rarely stayed long at the beach. Her skin had always been sensitive towards the sun hence she didn’t like it.

“Don’t worry about it, I have everything set ready.” Kara smiled encouragingly.

They walked closer to a blue and white checkered towel with two plaited picnic bags and a sun umbrella next to it.

Lena was at loss for words. No one had ever set something like that up for her. It was endearing and perfect and it made Lena’s heart burst.

“Kara wow, did you make all of this?” Lena inquired as they sat down together.

Kara nodded, “Well, it was Alex’s idea, but I prepared everything while you were making yourself ready. I hope that’s okay and doesn’t make you uncomfortable being around other people?”

“It’s perfect.” Lena breathed out with a smile and glanced at the picnic bags.

Meanwhile Kara fished out a plumeria flower out of the picnic bag and tucked it behind Lena’s ear. She ran a finger alongside Lena’s jaw and lifted up her chin to meet her gaze. “No, you’re perfect.”

Lena’s heart fluttered and her cheeks tinted themselves in red, almost matching the colour of her pink lips. Her lips parted and she inhaled Kara’s deep captivated scent. Slowly, torturously slowly, they closed the gap between them but before their lips could meet a beach ball flew towards their direction.

Without flinching, Kara caught the ball with superspeed and threw it back to the boys who were playing soccer. They apologised quickly and moved along.

“Kids,” Kara shrugged her shoulder with a smile and began eating one of the tuna sandwiches she had prepared earlier.

“Yeah, kids.” Lena agreed and reflexively placed a hand on her belly. She held it there for a second and suddenly felt a short movement in her stomach. It felt like a bubble of air moving inside her belly except the bubble felt solid and hard rather than like air.

Her breath hitched and she searched for the movement by pressing her hand further into her stomach, but the kick was not there anymore. It couldn’t be the kick of a pup, it would be too early for that because it had almost been two months since she and Kara had sex and babies usually start kicking around the 20th week.

“Are you feeling unwell, i :zhao?” Kara checked. She must’ve gotten a whiff of Lena’s distressed pheromones.

“No, everything is fine.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and released breezy pheromones.

Kara relaxed immediately and unpacked two sets of cold drinks out of the small freezer from the picnic bag. She handed one to Lena and let her take a sip.

Lena dipped her lips in the green and fruity looking drink and gave a sound of pleasure. “Oh, this tastes delicious. I’ve never drunk something like that, what is it?”

“It’s a cocktail I learnt to make on Krypton. Unfortunately, there aren’t all ingredients on Earth, so I had to improvise. It is made of some herbs, plants, creamy coconut, sweet pineapple and zesty lime juice and it’s good for your health and growth.” Kara explained while drinking her own juice.

They continued to have a light conversation while digesting their food. Kara who had a fast metabolism took off her clothes and walked to the water after Lena politely turned down to join her. She wasn’t really a fan of public beaches or swimming pools where dozens of children have peed in it and the water was too cold.

The day was cloudless, and the sun was burning on Lena’s skin despite her being under the umbrella. She had taken off her olive dress because it was sticking to her like a wet cloth and it was making her itchy.

It was the first time Lena wore less clothes and showed more skin in public since becoming a public figure. Her still red biting mark was throbbing in attention and Lena feared that some members of the press could snap a picture and spread it on the internet, so she consciously (but made it look subconsciously) placed a hand on her shoulder to hide the bite.

Yet the urge to stay under the umbrella while glancing at Kara through her shades was stronger than to join the Alpha into the cold and refreshing salty water.

Unfortunately, hiding her biting mark did not have the effect she aimed for, nor the one she feared.

“Hey there, beautiful.” A tall dark-skinned man grinned at Lena.

He wore tight green swim shorts which barely covered his bulge. His body was well toned but not as well as Kara’s and when Lena met his glance with a raised eyebrow through her shades, she had to inwardly roll her eyes at the bald head of the Alpha.

It reminded Lena of her mentally sick brother.

“Can I help you?” Lena darkened her voice to a low and monotone tone.

The bald Alpha chuckled in what appeared to be a flirty way, but Lena had grown a thick and immune skin of such manly flirting, it barely affected her. “You seem like you need company, and my friends and I were wondering—”

“Please go and mind your own business.” Lena interrupted him. She knew in which direction this was going and she had no intention to give this man any kind of hope.

Her eyes turned to Kara who was watching the whole interaction with a stiff pose as if she was ready to jump in between as soon as the Alpha would step closer to Lena. It made her smirk inwardly.

He let out a surprised sound and curled his dark brows in confusion supposedly because he’d never been turned down in his past. “No need to get rude babe, I’m just tryin’ to be friendly.”

As soon as the pet name ‘babe’ rolled out of his mouth, Kara rose out of the water and appeared in less than a blink between Lena and that Alpha. “Is there a problem here?” She lifted her chin and released dominant pheromones. She stood tall and protective in front of Lena while the droplets of the salty water ran down her flexed muscles.

The sight made the glistening sweat of Lena’s body drop to her clit. “No, I don’t think we have one,” She replied with a coy smile, “This man was just about to leave.”

The Alpha glanced between them a few times, but he didn’t give up. “Nah babe, don’t put words in my mouth before I put somethin’ else in yours,” He licked his lips and packed his bulge while blatantly undressing Lena with his eyes. “I don’t think your Alpha is taking care of your needs, but I sure will.”

In that moment Lena could have sworn she saw Kara’s eyes heat up in anger and shame. “Don’t look for problems where there are none.” She growled and fisted her hands. Her body trembled and she breathed heavily.

Lena was sure Kara would’ve thrown him into space if she didn’t reach out for her to calm her down. “He’s not worth it, baby.” Lena released soothing pheromones while stroking Kara’s hand. The action made Kara soften in the matter of seconds.

Kara turned her gaze to Lena, dropping her posture of steel and smiled at her warmly for being called ‘baby’ in public. She lingered her eyes on Lena until the Alpha spoke up again.

“As if this Alpha could do anything to me.” He hardened his jaw.

 _Oh, if he knew_ , Lena thought to herself.

“Listen dude,” Kara glowered at him, “She is _mine_ , end of discussion. If you can’t live with that you better do because I know three different ways to grill you using only my eyes.”

Lena had to gulp at the possessive energy that Kara radiated. It was clear that she wanted Lena all to herself and didn’t like sharing. It made Lena’s clit twitch.

Luckily, the Alpha finally faced his defeat and walked away.

As soon as he left, Kara dropped to her knees with her shoulders sagged and let out a silent whine. “He’s right,” She said with a shameful expression plastered on her face. “I’ve not been the protective and understanding mate to you I mean, you literally begged me to touch you a day ago and I refused to do it.” She explained it as if she couldn’t quite believe it herself. “What kind of mate does that make me?”

“Kara,” Lena cupped her face and looked at her earnestly. “We are quite the unusual couple and it’s not easy for both of us, but we’re trying in our own pace.”

“But it’s my job to—”

“No buts,” Lena interjected, “You don’t have to treat me based on some society influenced standards or what you think people expect from you. Just be yourself with me.”

Kara nodded with a sniffled smile and gently lowered herself on top of Lena’s body. Her still cold and wet body sent refreshing shocks of pleasure to Lena’s core. It was exactly what Lena needed.

“’Tis okay?” Kara checked with a muffled voice while mildly rubbing her body on Lena’s to scent mark her.

Lena moaned silently in response so that only Kara could hear. She secured a hand around Kara’s neck to encourage her to do something, _anything_.

That was the green sign Kara needed to latch her mouth on her mark and suck on it while rolling circles with her tongue. It was pure bliss for Lena, and she didn’t mind being in public. She felt Kara’s cock swelling at the sounds of pleasure she made, and the hard member pressed between her thighs made her wet folds clench around nothing.

“Can I, can I bite you?” Kara suddenly asked with a shy voice.

They were surrounded by a lot of people and kids but at this point Lena didn’t even mind about PDA. She nodded frantically and reassured Kara’s worried expression by sucking on her earlobe as Kara lowered her head again to suck on her mark.

It was a thrilling feeling of pure euphoria. The hunger and craving inside Lena’s mind, soul and body was finally stilling and her heart was beating furiously while by the looks of it Kara was having a similar experience.

But as soon as the feeling came, it vanished when Kara finished refreshing Lena’s biting mark. Luckily it left Lena satisfied in a way she had never experienced before. Her cunt was still aching, but her body and soul felt satiated.

Kara glanced up and locked her gaze with Lena’s. They panted against each other’s faces and Kara swallowed as her eyes brightened up with an idea. A devilishly smirk formed itself on Kara’s face as she presumably visualised the idea in her head.

“Kara?” Lena quirked an eyebrow as an unspoken warning.

“I think we both need a refreshment.” Kara grinned and picked up Lena. She carried her towards the water despite Lena’s protests of it being full off fish and too cold for Lena’s liking.

“Kara no!” Lena screamed as she felt drops of water being splashed on her body while Kara ran further into the water.

“Kara yes!” Kara objected.

Eventually, Lena let go of her stubbornness and squealed as Kara threw her into the ocean and twirled her around.

“It’s freezing cold!” Lena yelped with a mixture of a laugh and cry. “And exhausting.” She added while trying to float.

Lena hadn’t swum in nearly a decade and her muscle memory was very aware of that fact. She panted and tried to reach out for Kara who was swimming towards her.

Thankfully her mate was actually capable of literally floating. Kara fixed her hands on Lena’s ass and pulled her closer while she floated with her body underwater. Normally every person would sink under if they didn’t move their arms and legs while floating vertically in the water, but Kara just _floated_.

Their gazes drilled into one another’s eyes and Lena was convinced the reason her heart was beating fast wasn’t just because of her physical exertion.

Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder and hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy you exist.” She twirled Lena around once more before letting go of the hug.

Lena’s heart twinged in its familiar way like it had been in the past couple of weeks whenever she wasn’t just close to Kara. It was when she also felt most connected to her.

During her two months with Kara, the blonde had managed to bring out her happy childhood memories from her past. And the best thing was that Lena just didn’t remember those memories, she felt them as she relived them with Kara.

Kara brought her inner child back to living and it made Lena’s life more colourful and enjoyable. She knew she and Kara had still a lot to establish given that Kara had bitten her again, regenerating the intense feeling of her bite mark. But she knew that they could make it together.

In that moment she wanted to do nothing more than to kiss Kara to show her that the feeling went both ways.

She collided their lips in a searing kiss and held Kara as close as possible while pouring all of her repressed feelings into it.

Kara whined and kissed her back with an eagerness that Lena knew was only reserved for her. Their lips danced with each other in a pleasant rhythm that Kara led on. She tightened her hold around Lena’s waist and lifted her up to display her strength.

Lena moaned and let Kara deepen the kiss as the scent of Kara’s hypnotic pheromones invaded Lena’s senses. She took over the kiss and assaulted Kara’s mouth with an intense hunger. It made Kara grunt in surprise, but she let her explore her mouth.

Heat rose in Lena’s chest as she unfolded all of her emotions into the kiss. She didn’t feel the waves crashing onto her body or the smell of the salt. She just felt Kara against her, letting her explore at her own pace.

They parted after a relative amount of time and panted into each other’s parted mouths.

“Rao,” Kara whispered, “This was the longest and best kiss I’ve ever received.”

Lena just chuckled in response and pecked Kara’s lips again just because she could.

“I think it’s safe to say that I completely nailed this date thing as you humans call it.” Kara smiled proudly and tapped her own shoulder.

At that Lena couldn’t stifle the full belly laugh that burst out of her. She threw her head back in laughter and Kara joined her. Together they laughed for about five minutes until Lena didn’t hear Kara laugh anymore.

She adjusted her head and opened her eyes to be greeted by the most raw and enamoured look of Kara who had glanced at her laughing for a short while.

In this exact moment Lena realised that she was falling in love with Kara Zor-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on thinks are gonna heat up, so stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


End file.
